Listen to your heart
by Bfly-Ronaldita
Summary: Ginny had an 'accident'. Blaise found her and asked Draco for help...Will Draco agree? Who's behind all this mess?Will the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess get together? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Accident

**Chapter 1 The Accident**

''Bloody Hell!'' Blaise yelled upon entering the Astronomy Tower and finding Ginny Weasley passed out and with several cuts to her triceps, forehead and legs. She was bleeding badly. He ran to her, took her in his arms and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.

Mme. Pomfry came immediately when she heard the door slam.

''What happened?'' she asked

Gasping from the run, Blaise replied, ''I don't know! I found her like this in the Astronomy Tower.''

''Well, thank you Mr. Zabini. Now, please alert her siblings.'' she replied, then tending to her patient she whispered under her breath, "Good God, And it's only the second day of school!''

In minutes Blaise was in the owlery sending a message to Ron:

''_Weasley, _

_your sister's at the Hospital Wing. Check her out._

_B.Z''_

It was long after curfew when Ron, along with Hermione and Harry went to the Hospital Wing under Harry's invisibility cloak.

''Oh Ginny! My only Sister!'' exclaimed Ron with concern as he hugged his sister.

Ginny was still sleeping soundly when, Mme. Pomfry re-entered the room, and noticed the other students.

''I guess that Mr. Zabini told you about Ginny,'' she said.

''Zabini?'' asked Harry

''Yes, Mr. Potter. Zabini was the one who brought her here. Without his help, Ms. Weasley would be dead.'' she replied, keeping her voice low in concern for her patients well being.

''But what if he did this to Ginny?'' asked Ron

''Mr. Weasley, Blaise Zabini isn't capable of doing such thing!'' exclaimed Mme. Pomfry

As she ended the sentence they become aware of Ginny stirring.

''My head hurts,'' she managed to reply to the curious looks.

''Lie down dear. You need a rest. I'm going to get you a pain killer,'' Mme. Pomfry explained.

Ginny did as told, and Ron came closer and hugged her again.

''Sorry Gin, for not being there!'' he said with tears in his eyes.

''It's ok Ron. I fell off the stairs, that's all.'' she consoled him while glaring at Mme. Pomfry who didn't say a word about ''the accident''.

''By the way… who saved me?'' ask Ginny

''Blaise Zabini, Gin'' said Hermione.

''Good joke, 'Mione! You've obviously forgotten who I am.'' said Ginny

''Well, maybe HE forgot who you are because he actually brought you here. Just thinking about it makes me mad since it should've been me there.'' said Ron with a guilty expression.

''Stop it Ron, please! It wasn't your fault.'' Said Ginny angrily

''Maybe, just maybe, if you let her sleep she will be okay by tomorrow morning.'' said Mme. Pomfry

After the dream team said goodbye and left the room, Mme. Pomfry walked to Ginny's bed.

''Darling, Blaise found you at the Astronomy tower. If you want to keep in secret about whatever happened to you it is your decision, but be careful.'' said Mme Pomfry, "but for now, go to sleep, young lady or you will never get better." She ordered with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Explanations and a ****Confession**

''Dear Little Bubby:

I want to thank you for saving my life. I know you don't like me because I'm a Weasley, but instead of leaving me there you took me to the Hospital. That's why I will be forever thankful to you.

Take care

Ginevra Weasley''

Ginny send the letter with Xena, her new owl, and then she watched as Blaise replied to her message while eating at the Slytherin table.

Five minutes later, she received the letter.

''Dear Red:

Little Bubby? C'mon, I deserve a better nickname than that.

And you see, I don't hate you… in fact; I think you're a very interesting person.

Red, I wanted to ask you what happened. Of course, that is if you want to tell me.

If you do, then meet me at the Astronomy Tower about 9 o'clock, after dinner.

Take care

Your little Bubby.''

Ginny patiently waited until classes and dinner finished, and then she headed to the Astronomy Tower. Blaise was already there, and she found a seat with Blaise on the couch near the fireplace.

''What's up Gin?''

''I'm soooo tired! I swear if that bastard Snape keeps giving us that among of homework, I'll kick him in the-''

''I know what you mean. Maybe he's just sexually frustrated. I mean, look at his hair? What woman in her right mind would go out with him" Blaise agreed,

Silence, and then he questioned, "are you going to tell me?''

''I…I guess.''

''Hey Red, if you don't want to tell me that's alright too!''

''I know Blaise. But, here I go. Two days ago I was hiding here from Ron because I was tired of him watching me constantly." Ginny started, then questioned, "You know Dean Thomas right?''

''Yeah. I know him.''

''Well, I broke up with him because he cheated on me with Lavender and Ron just kept questioning me on whether I was Ok, if I needed to talk, and so on… I know, right now it doesn't sound so bad, and it's not, but the thing is I needed to relax and think things over." Ginny sniffled as she spoke.

"So I came here. I was half asleep in the couch when I heard the footsteps. When I turned to see who was in there I saw a person, but I didn't see their face because they had a cloak on with a hood which was hiding them from view, and this person was standing behind me." Ginny continued, and her eyebrows started knitting together in her own confusion.

"She or he grabbed my arms not letting me move and put a silence charm on the room. With her free hand she started hurt…hurting me with a…with a da…dagger and the pain was so strong I passed out... When I woke up I realized that I was in the hospital wing.'' Ginny said between sobs.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. ''And then I lied to Ron because I don't want him to continue to overly protect me. I know it's childish but I… I don't want to be thought as a little girl who can't take care of herself and I want to prove that I'm not just some idiotic little girl getting herself into trouble again…I had enough with the whole Chamber of Secrets' thing.''

Deciding not to ask anything more, Blaise pulled Ginny into a hug. ''It's OK Red. I'm going to protect you… I won't let anything happen to you. And you know what? You are not a burden. You are a beautiful young girl who knows what she wants. You can't blame Ron for taking care of you. He loves you so much Gin, everyone does, even I do.''

''You're wrong. What about, Parkinson, Snape and Malfoy?''

''You know, I was referring to intelligent people who know your true value. Not such prats as them.''

''I thought Malfoy was your best friend!''

''Yes, he is. But I'm the smart guy in our friendship!''

Ginny laughed even though Blaise could see tears still rolling down her face.

''Don't worry Gin. I'm here now! Now I have to find a way to catch this person.''

''But how? We don't even know if it's going to happen again.''

''I have an idea but it's going to take a while. Until I find the solution to our problem I'm going to be by your side. You don't mind having a bodyguard, do you?''

''Oh no! not if he is going to be as charming as you, Little Bubby!''

''Thanks. But I'm going to lose my credibility with the nick-name you gave me…''

...

Later, at midnight, Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room after saying the password to the Fat Lady. She noticed that Harry was there, causing her cheeks to go red.

Harry, hearing that someone just entered the room, looked away from his potion's book and saw Ginny.

''Where were you Ginny?'' he asked

''I…well…it's none of your business!'' she answered nervously having trouble trying to look away from his lips.

''Of course it is. I told Ron that you were with Hagrid and ordered him to get some sleep, since I would be waiting for you.'' Harry explained, ''So yes, it is my business!'' he added, standing up from the table and walking closer to Ginny and making her tense.

''I'm sorry I had you waiting all this time but you all have to realize that I can do whatever I please. I'm not a little girl anymore!'' Ginny said angrily

''Believe me Gin, I noticed.' he whispered to her ear making her blush. ''God, did I notice, and I can't love what I see anymore,'' he added softly, and the boy of Ginny's dreams grabbed her hand.

''Harry, what are you doing?'' she asks gently

''Well, Ginevra Molly Weasley, now I'm talking to the most beautiful girl and I'm going to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world and that she means everything to me. And in five seconds I'm going to ask her something. Five… four… three… two… one… Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?''


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.The Dragon**

Ginny had been tossing and turning in her bed all night long. She got up at 5 o'clock and tiptoed her way to the boys' dorm. As she got to Harry's bed she started poking his cheek. Harry groaned and turned his back on her. She started tickling him. Harry woke up with difficulty.

''Damn Ron, what is it?'' he asked, rubbing his eyes, not noticing Ginny's long red curls tied in a ponytail.

''Ron?'' asked a smirking Ginny.

Harry then realized it was Ginny who was standing next to him. His face filled with concern.

''Nothing's wrong babe. I couldn't sleep.'' Ginny anticipated not letting him speak. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair.

''Lay down next to me. So that's the problem of being your boyfriend Ginger-Ale! When you can't sleep you don't let me sleep either… Though, it's worth it!'' he whispered kissing her forehead. Ginny climbed onto the place Harry made for her and laid her head down on the half part of his pillow. Harry put an arm around her waist. After a long conversation, they fell asleep like that.

A furious Ron started shaking Harry violently four hours later, waking Ginny as well.

''HARRY JAMES POTTER! EXPLAIN!'' Ron shouted.

''I...Ginny had a nightmare about the…Chamber so she came here and I comforted her!'' Harry lied.

''Hummm! You do that again and I'll kill you. DO YOU HEAR ME?''

''Yes, sir!'' Harry grumbled.

''Get out of Harry's bed Gin! You received a letter from Blaise. What's up with you and him anyway?'' he asked frowning.

''Yeah, what's up with you and him?'' asked Harry

''Harry, stop! And Ron, you know that Blaise's my best friend!'' Ginny said

Since the ''accident'' which happened 3 weeks ago, Blaise and Ginny became best friends. When she wasn't with Harry, Blaise was by her side protecting her.

…

Meanwhile, Blaise was at the Slytherin Common Room waiting for someone. A few minutes later Draco Malfoy entered the room and saw a concerned Blaise walking in circles.

''NO!'' Draco shouted and walked upstairs to search for his broom. Blaise followed him.

''Please! Please Drayyyy!'' Blaise begged

''Don't call me that sissy name! And NO!'' Draco retorted

''Draco, hear me out. It will only take a minute? Please!"

Seeing Blaise's worried face made Draco stop in his tracks. ''Why are you so worry about that stupid muggle-lover?'' he asked curious

''I think she might have being attacked by a Death-Eater. That's why I need your help.'' Blaise replied

''What do you want me to do?'' inquired Draco unenthusiastically

''Since you are use to Dark Magic" Blaise started, and then saw Draco frown, and added, "I mean, I KNOW you don't use it, but as I was saying, I could use your help to cast a spell or prepare a potion strong enough to protect her.''

''Where is her favourite spot?''

''The Astronomy Tower…Well if she wants to be alone that is.''

''You know her well, don't you.'' This wasn't a question but a statement. ''How do you know it was a Death-Eater?''

''She described a person with a cloak and a hood on and I recognized it as the outfit of one of those gits.''

''Well, I think I have the solution. I'll prepare a potion that will create a kind of protection in the door frame at the Astronomy Tower. It will create a trap that will keep any person that wants to hurt the Weasel inside a kind of electric bubble. After that, if it happens, all she has to do is call Dumbledore or someone. Is that OK with you? Or do you want me to hire a lot of body guards for her too?''

''That's bloody brilliant Draco! Thanks a lot man!''

''You'll have to do my homework for a week because I'll have to do the damn potion with her. If we don't do it together it won't work.''

''And this potion takes long to be ready?''

''Well, we'll have to wait for two full moons to pass after we do the potion.'' '

''I'll send her an owl telling her to meet us at the Astronomy Tower tonight after dinner.'' Blaise said.

''I understand that YOU have to tell her all this stuff but why do I have to go?'' asked Draco very unpleased.

''Because I love to see her angry. And it's so fun to watch you when you're pissed off. You're not going to get away from this Dray,'' said Blaise smirking

''Of course I am!''

''No, you are not. Because you care so much about me that you will come with me happily tonight!''

''Blaise, if I get kicked, hexed, or find that I'm lacking any organs at the end of the evening you'll have to run away from me because I WILL end with your life! GOT IT?'' Draco shouted

''Yes, Draco Lucius Malfoy!''

"Damn Blaise. Why couldn't I get another best friend? Oh yeah, because the other ones in my House aren't worth any of my time. Plus Crabbe and Goyle don't have brains! Thinking about it those two would be better at the zoo" Draco thought out loud.

...

At noon, the Dream Team and the Gryffindor Princess left the Common Room because Ron's stomach decided it was time to eat. Just as they were passing the entrance Malfoy appeared with Blaise. With his usual smirk Draco walked to the Gryffindors. Ginny noticed that Blaise tried to stop this confrontation 'but as always the git is so fucking full of himself he has to show everybody that he ''owns'' this place. I'm not going to let that happen. Not today' Ginny thought

Slipping her hand away from Harry's, she stood in front of Draco.

''Well, well! What have we here? The Ugly Team and the Princess of Gryffindor.'' Draco said smirking.

Ron's face became red and he made an attempt to hex Draco but Harry was faster than him.

''He's not worth it''

''Because you are? All you can get is this poor little girl who had this stupid crush on you since forever and ever!'' Draco said

''Jealous, honey?'' Ginny sneered

'Damn, what a sexy voice!' Draco thought and then mentally smacked himself on the head. 'What are you thinking idiot?'

''Jealous? Of what? Do you see anything here that costs more than a penny except for me, of course and my friend Blaise?''

''I know you think your not worth more than a penny Malfoy but why don't you keep your insecurity to yourself?''

Without waiting for a reply she entered the Great Hall, leaving a bunch of people out there way too shocked. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed seconds later and sat next to Ginny.

''Ron, can you pass me the mashed potatoes" Ginny asked, and Harry noticed that Ron was so dazed he had to pass them. 'Is he in slow motion?' She thought

...

Draco was still trying to figure out why he found Ginny's voice sexy. 'Damn her! I despise her. She's disgusting …and rebellious and beautiful! HELL NO!'

''Having trouble to get her out of your mind ''honey''?'' Blaise joked

''Actually yes!''

This surprised Blaise a little

''I mean…She's so irritating and stupid!''

''And why couldn't you stop looking at her out there?''

''Because … I mean, I wasn't even looking at her. I was looking at her sickening red hair''

''Uh-hum!''

Draco passed all his afternoon studying with Blaise in the library for potions.

A few hours later they exited the library just to find Ginny and Harry kissing each other senseless in the corner.

''You two, get a fucking room.'' Draco smirked

''Thanks for the advice Malfoy, we will!'' retorted Ginny, shocking Harry and the two Slytherin, though they didn't let it appear on their faces.

She walked away, putting an arm around Harry's waist. Harry did the same. Without turning around Ginny shouted: ''by the way Blaise, I got your owl. See you tonight''

When they got back to the Common Room, Harry sat on a couch in front of the fireplace putting Ginny on his lap.

''Babe? I'm sorry I didn't noticed you where there all these years.'' Harry said with guilt in his voice.

''I know you regret it Harry, I know. And it's OK now. I forgive you.''

''Thanks Angel'' he mumbled.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. ''You're welcome''

At 8:30 Ginny finished her dinner and went to her dorm to take a shower and change her clothes.

When she finished her little vanilla scented bubble bath, she put on an emerald V-neck chemise and tight, low rise blue jeans. The effect was simply mouth-watering.

…

When she arrived to the Astronomy Tower she found Blaise soundly asleep in a comfy couch. She conjured a blanket and covered Blaise with it. She sighed. She turned around and what she saw almost slashed her heart out.

''DAMN MALFOY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?'' she asked angrily

''Am I THAT gorgeous?'' Draco sneered

''You know you are not! It's more like this: You are SO ugly that you can scare anyone to death.''

''Damn Draco, what is it?'' Blaise grumbled

''Are you happy now Weasel?'' asked Draco

''Of course not. You woke him up!''

''Me? You were the one yelling here if I must remind you!''

''It is YOUR fault you bloody bastard,'' Ginny growled back, taking an imposing step forward.

''I wasn't screaming like a bungee. You were!' Draco spat back into her face, not losing a beat.

''Guys!'' Blaise tried to call over them.

''I wasn't screaming like a bungee!'' Ginny screeched.

''You were!'' Draco remarked; calm, cool and collected like only a Malfoy could be.

''wasn't'' Ginny denied.

''yeah you were''

''Oh no''

''Did too'' Draco replied, almost humoured by the response.

''Did not''

''GUYSSSSSSSSSS!'' Blaise cried ''I've been trying to get your attention here for the last couple minutes." Blaise scolded, then organized them without missing a beat. "Red, darling, come sit next to me. Draco, get a chair for yourself. Gin, thanks for the blanket by the way. Now, take a deep breath Gin, because what I'm going to tell you, you won't like one bit.''

''What is it Little Bubby? And also, what could be worse than having Malfoy here?'' she asked with concern

''Nothing's wrong. Actually it's good. Now I want you to focus on that. This is for the best. OK? Will you keep your temper down for a minute?''

''You're scaring me now.''

''I found a solution for your problem…''Blaise begun to explain

''And what is Draco doing here?'' Ginny interrupted Blaise again.

''Would you just let him explain? I don't have all night long.'' Draco said impatiently

''Of course you don't. You have to return to that slut Pansy, Drakey!'' she said imitating Pansy, making Blaise laugh, and Draco even almost smiled but controlled himself

''Like I was saying…'' Blaise continued after calming himself down, ''Draco here is going to help you.''

''HE WHAT?'' Ginny screeched, stepping up from her spot beside Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.The Caveritus Potion**

_Weasel,_

_Come to Snape's office tonight (10:00 pm). We're starting the potion.__ Don't be late. If you make me wait I'll take a few points (50 maybe?) from your house._

_D.M_

'How charming! He certainly knows how to treat a girl…no wonder he's single.' Ginny thought after receiving Draco's message at breakfast. Given that she lost her appetite, she left the Great Hall after giving a Harry a lame excuse about homework.

She sat next to a tree near the lake and started throwing rocks furiously in the water. 'Who does he think he is? Mr Universe? Well, he is kind of cute. STOP. This is garbage! Arghhhhh! Why didn't he get killed by that hippogriff Harry told me about? Damn Malfoy!'

''Having anger management problems, Red?'' asked a warm voice.

''Oh, hey, Little Bubby. You know that I DO NOT have anger management issues!''

''Then why are you upset?'' Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Well, your stupid little Ferret is pissing me off again.''

''Tell me something I don't know please.'' said Blaise in mockery

''You will be there tonight, right?'' asked Ginny, concerned

''No! Why should I? You two will work in complete harmony!'' Blaise joked

''Arghhhhhhhhhh! Why is everyone against me today?''

''I think you should wear a miniskirt tonight. Draco would appreciate that,'' Blaise said. Ginny smacked him in the arm.

''I thing we should go. We have double Potions now.''

…

''Miss Weasley, would you please listen to the class?'' Professor Snape scolded.

''What? Hum, sorry Professor.''

''The next time I'll take points. You are warned.''

'The world is ending. Snape's not taking points away, Draco's helping me even though he is such a damn git, and Harry loves me. Wow!'

''Baby?'' Harry called Ginny.

''Yes Harry?'' she inquired taking his hand under the table.

''Thanks for being my girlfriend. You are the most incredible girl I've ever met.'' He whispered in her ear making her blush.

Two tables away, Draco watched the little scene with disgust covering his face. "What is she doing in Advanced Potion? She's stupid. She even kisses the floor Potty walks on."

"You are jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Why is everybody saying that?"

"Because even you know it's true. You can't stand watching her with any guy."

"Oh shut up!"

Snape observed the whole episode slightly amused. 'So my godson is jealous of Potter because of a Weasley. He seems like he is having an inner bloody battle! Never thought I'd see the day.''

''Mr. Potter, I suggest you to concentrate on the Nymphis potion rather than on your girlfriend's freckles.'' said Snape making Ginny blush again.

An hour and a half later, Snape dismissed the class. 'Finally!' he thought.

Snape noticed that Draco wasn't gone.

''What is it Draco?'' Snape asked his godson

''I need to borrow the laboratory tonight.''

''What for?''

''I'm preparing a Caveritus potion.''

This woke Snape's curiosity. Draco continued his explanation:

''Well, see, the Weasel (Snape smirked) had being injured by a Death-Eater though we don't know how he could pass the wards. So we're going to prepare the potion to protect her. I know you're disappointed ('actually Draco, I'm proud.' Thought Snape), but Blaise asked my help and I couldn't refuse. I'm not thrilled of preparing this potion with the Weasley girl either. ('LIAR!' yelled Draco's subconscious) So, Severus, are you going to let me work in here this evening?''

''Of course Draco.'' Snape wrote two permissions down on two pieces of paper.

''Give this to Miss Weasley.'' He handed both slips to Draco.

''Thanks Severus. Well, actually, no thanks.'' Draco said and sighed leaving the classroom and walking to the D.A.D.A's classroom. 'Another class with the brainless Gryffindor.' Draco thought. Draco entered the classroom and after giving his excuse to Eric, the new professor (20 years old, black hair, grey eyes, sexy body: Mr. Perfect as many girls like to call him), and he sat next to a smiling Blaise.

''You asked for permission?'' asked Blaise

''Duh, you idiot! You better start kissing my… after this.'' Draco answered annoyed.

Ginny crossed the threshold of the room, 20 minutes after, with 5 heavy books in her hands.

''Hi Ginny-love!'' Eric exclaimed walking fast to Ginny, and taking the books of her hands, making her blush because of the contact her hands and his shared. 'I'm going to kill him' Harry and Draco thought at the same time.

''I suppose Hagrid sent me those books.''

''Yes. He said you needed them.''

''I do. You can return to your class now. Thanks.''

''You're welcome Eric. Bye''

''Bye Ginny-love!''

Harry was furious and so were Ron…and Draco.

''Argh'' mumbled Harry

''I know what you mean bro!'' said Ron, clenching his fists

''Who does he think he is calling MY girl Ginny-love?''

''She's MY baby sister! He can't flirt with her!''

At the next table, Draco was writing nonsense things in no-logical order on his parchment. Blaise noticed this and giggled after reading what Draco wrote down.

''What is so damn funny Blaise?''

''What is the link between the werewolf's essay and 'that fucking bastard of Eric'?

''DAMNIT!'' Draco yelled angrily causing Blaise to laugh outright.

''Something is bothering you, Mr. Malfoy?'' asked Eric

''So, I'm Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Weasel is Ginny-love? Hum, isn't it great? I knew you always had favouritism for those stupid Gryffindors!'' Draco spat out.

''Don't call her Weasel!'' yelled Harry standing up along with a furious Ron and walking to Draco ready to kick his arse. Blaise stopped Harry with a hand on his chest.

''Harry, don't listen to Draco. He is a little pissed off today. Please!'' Blaise demanded.

After considering Blaise's a little while, Harry and Ron returned to their seats fuming and mumbling things, while Eric continued his class like nothing happened.

Later, on the afternoon, Ginny and Harry were sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny noticed the change of mood Harry had since his DADA class.

''What is bothering you, Honey?'' asked Ginny, concerned.

''Since when you are such a good friend of Eric?''

''Since the beginning of the year. You aren't jealous, are you?''

''Well, of course! He can't call you Ginny-love!''

''Harry, Darling, it's just a nick-name!''

''I don't care!''

''You're being childish! Harry, please, look at me.''

Harry did as told.

''I love you, Harry."

…

''You're late!''

''Take all the points that you want Malfoy. See if I care.'' Ginny challenged, with her hands on her hips.

''You're lucky, I'm in a good mood.'' Draco refuted.

''I'm not lucky. You're here with me!''

''Oh how aggressive, milady!''

''Why are you so happy anyway? Got a little something from Parkinson?''

''Do you care?''

''Of course I don't''

''Let's just begin! The less time I spend with you, the better.''

''Couldn't agree more!''

Draco had everything set up on Snape's desk.

''Now, listen carefully Weasel. Each step includes two different ingredients. I'll take the blue recipe and you take the red one. The preparation needs 3 steps as you see. After accomplishing each step, the solution will require to rest, let's say, 30 minutes. Got it?''

''Alright''.

''Drop the phoenix tear at the count of three. 1, 2, 3. Good. That was the last step''

''I know, you moron.''

Ginny watched amazed as the solution turned into the most beautiful purple. Then she closed her eyes, her lethargy noticed. The last two breaks, all she and Draco did was argue. Ginny rested her head on the wall behind the desk.

Draco saw Ginny for the first time at that precise moment. He found himself observing her long, curled and shiny red hair, her tiny hands, her sweet little mouth, her cute nose…

'Shit! Stop looking right now Draco Lucius Malfoy or I'll…you what? Argh I can't do ANYTHING. She's so sweet, and sexy, and gorgeous, and…SICKENING, AND FILTHY, AND APPALLING'

''What are you watching at, Malferret?'' asked Ginny, blushing.

''My, my, Weasel. I thought you said that I was awful, if that is so why are you blushing.''

''You make me uncomfortable, you stupid git''

''Oh, is that right?'' Draco asked with a sexy voice which made Ginny flushed even more. He began walking slowly, covering the few steps that separate them. Little by little he descended his face and stopped when his visage was only a few inches from Ginny's.

''What are you doing Malfoy?''

He lowered his face a little tiny bit more.

''It's time…to go to the Astronomy Tower.''

He took all the ingredients back to the armoury.

After collecting herself, Ginny was caught thinking, 'He was so close! I could taste his cinnamon scent. Oh my god!' As she stood up and left the room with Draco behind her, carrying the solution in his pocket.

''What were you two doing in an empty classroom, this late?'' asked a voice behind the two teens. They turned around to see who was talking to them.

''Oh, hi Nearly Headless Nick! How are you today?'' asked Ginny

''Today?'' inquired Draco

''Yeah, today. I talk to him every single day. Isn't that right Nick?''

''Of course it is my sweet little Weasley.''

''Bloody mental, that girl is,'' muttered Draco causing Nick to laugh.

''You two would make a cute couple.''

Ginny blushed, Draco put a disgusted face.

''Nick!'' Ginny warned him

''I know you are dating Harry, don't kill me! Oh, right…I'm already dead.''

''Lucky you! At least you don't get damaged when she's upset.'' Draco laughed.

Ginny smacked him in the arm, hard, making him grimace.

''Told you!'' said Draco

''We have to go Nick. Good to see you!'' said Ginny

''The pleasure is all mine, Ginevra.''

…

10 minutes later the ''couple'' reached the Astronomy Tower.

''Listen Weasel, I'm going to say the incantation while I let the solution fall in the door frame. All you have to do is grab my hand when I'm doing this.''

He offered his hand to Ginny, which she slowly grabbed. In that precise moment they heard a thunder, making Ginny jump. She ended in Draco's arms. They looked at each other. Draco pushed her away but not too hard, still holding her hand.

''Control yourself woman!'' he ordered, even though he was still shaking on the inside. ''Are you ready?" he asked?

"Yes."

"την προστατεύστε από όλο το κακό.

The room illuminated with a blinding light which disappeared a few seconds later.

Draco realized that he still had Ginny's hand in his own. He dropped it.

"Draco?"

"What is it, Ginny?" He was too caught up by her calling his name that he didn't notice he said hers too.

Ginny was shaking. 'Why does my name sounds so nice when he say it?'

"Thank you." She said simply before heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving a confused Draco behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.Talks and a Few Tears After Curfew **

A month has passed, and everything was normal at Hogwarts.

Ron and Ginny were the only ones in the Common Room. Harry was in the Library; searching a book of chess, looking for strategies to improve his game. Hermione was doing homework (as usual) also in the Library, and Helena, one of Ginny's closest friends, was with Dean, her new boyfriend.

"G'night Ron" said Ginny, kissing Ron in the cheek. Ron stood up quickly from the couch he was sitting on.

"Ginny, wait!" Ron called her out.

She turned around and went near her brother. He started caressing her cheek.

"Come with me, beautiful! There's no rush!" Ginny flushed. Ron grabbed her hand and leaded her outside. He took her to the center of the Quidditch pitch and they sat down.

"I miss you Ginny." Ron said not looking at her, blushing after his little confession.

The sky was full of shiny stars and they were both overwhelmed by the beauty of the night.

"I miss you too Ron!" Ginny said after a while, stroking his hair.

"Do you remember when we were nine and I was ten, we took our brooms and flew high, so high that we couldn't see the roof of the house and we we're screaming out loud…"

"Tonight, we're going to touch the sky." Ginny continued, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Ron noticed and wiped it away with his thumb.

"You promised that night that you would get me a star but…I said that it was a sin…" Ginny added

"…taking something so beautiful from the sky." Ron ended his eyes full of tears as well.

"Ron, no one will take my favourite brother, the most precious thing I have, away from me. Can you promise that?"

"Of course Baby Girl, I promise. And Gin, can you promise that no one, I mean, not even Harry, is going to take you away from me?" Ron asked snuffling

"I promise, my dear Ronnikins!" Ginny said, letting the tears run along her face.

They were silent for a moment just holding each other. Ron stood up and offered his hand to Ginny.

"If you say that I was crying out there, I'll kill you with my bare hands!'' said Ron smiling, when they entered the castle.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Ginny smiling

"I know!" said Ron

"Chocolate frog." Said Ginny to the Fat Lady

"Honestly, what is going through you Headmaster's mind when he comes up with those passwords?" asked the Fat Lady

Ron and Ginny just giggled. Taking his sister's hand, Ron and Ginny entered the Common Room. Still no one was on the room.

"Where are those two?" asked Ron, concerned after looking for Harry in the boys´ dorm

"I hope they are studying for real!" said Ginny frowning. 'Hermione has being acting so strangely towards Harry these days that I'm beginning to be bothered.' Ginny thought

"Tell me I don't have to worry, please Gin!" begged Ron.

"You don't Ron but I really think that you should ask Hermione out before she settles her eyes on someone else," She explained, then in her head added, "like Harry."

"Goodnight Ron. I had a great time tonight!" Ginny added out loud, interrupting Ron from his own thoughts.

"Me too, baby sis. Sweet dreams!"

They headed to their dorms sighing.

The next morning, Ginny received an owl from Blaise, asking her to meet him at the Astronomy Tower that afternoon after classes.

"Who sent that?" Harry asked, while sitting next to Ginny, at her left.

Ginny looked over at him, and planted a kiss on his temple, before she said "It's from Blaise, honey."

"Oh, ok! We have to go to classes now!" Harry said kissing Ginny slightly on the mouth while standing up.

"Alright, lets go."

"I'm going to kill that bastard. He's going to take points off me just because I'm alive. Arggggghhhhhhhh." growled Ron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At 6 o'clock, Ginny went to the Astronomy Tower. Blaise was already there, as usual, waiting for her. He was talking to Malfoy and he seemed pretty concerned.

"Is everything OK?" Ginny asked

"Now that you're here, of course not" replied Draco

"Wasn't talking to you Mal-ferret"

"Would you PLEASE cut it out for one fucking day?" Blaise asked shouting. "Sorry Gin-love but I have to go to my aunt's house today. She's not feeling so well so Dumbledore came to me this morning to say that I would be parting at seven. So that's why I'm leaving you alone with Malfoy tonight who said that you must prepare that potion again. Something about full moon and stuff." Said Blaise

Ginny sighed.

"The same hour then Malfoy?" she asked

"Yes Weaselette."

"I hope your aunt gets better Little Bubby!" said Ginny while kissing Blaise on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gin-love."

She turned around and left the Astronomy Tower. Draco watched her go. 'Hey, where is my kiss?' he thought. He was going insane little by little. His stupid crush on Ginny, as he liked to call it, was growing stronger each day. Blaise chuckled. Draco glanced at Blaise.

"Don't you dare saying a word, Zabini!" he threatened Blaise who couldn't suppress a giggle.

'He's head over heals about Ginny!' he thought

Even though he wouldn't admit himself, Draco was eager to see Ginny again that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The same routine was repeated that night except for a little change. During the breaks, Draco and Ginny would remain quiet. This was the last break.

"Another 30 minutes." Ginny said and sighed

"I knew you were the smart one in your family," Draco exclaimed and smirked

"Shut it Draco!" Ginny said, exasperated. And then, realization hit her and she covered her mouth. 'It's the second time I call him by his name! Damn!" Ginny thought while blushing.

'Did she just…I think she just did…and now she's blushing…she's so cute when she blushes! Merlin, I'm going out of my mind. This can't be happening!' Draco thought

They looked at each other for a moment. Ginny noticed how pale his skin was and yet he was nicely toned. His arms were strong and his chest and abdomen very well defined.

'His grey stretch shirt looks amazing.' she considered in her mind.

"See anything you like?" Draco asked with his sexier tone.

Ginny would have melted right there but she managed to remain calm. 'Of course! Your sexy hair, your gorgeous eyes, and your attractive mouth…Do I need to go on?'

"Actually I don't. Do YOU see anything you like?" she asked

'In fact I do! I like your eyes, your lips, your cute little nose, your legs, your hum….'

"Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. We like real girls and stunning women, not some trashy little girl like you!" he snapped out. He could see the anger in her eyes but he didn't notice her hand until the moment it hit him in his face. 'She slapped me/Duh you idiot! You think she wouldn't? Look at what you said to her. You deserve it/Shut it!'

"It's time for us to go to the Astronomy Tower." He said coldly

They walked to the Astronomy Tower and when they reached the door frame of the Tower, Ginny reluctantly grabbed Draco's hand. When she did it, she felt her knees go weak. She mentally kicked herself.

She heard Draco saying the incantation once again ("την προστατεύστε από όλο το κακό'') and dropping the solution on the doorframe. After thanking him and taking her hand back, Ginny turned around.

"Weasley, wait!" Draco called her out.

Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"I have to come with you. I forgot getting the permissions and since I'm a Prefect, I'll protect you from Filch." Draco said

Ginny blushed.

"Thanks Malfoy, it's very thoughtful of you." Ginny replied

They walked together and just as they were getting to the Gryffindor Common Room, they heard noises from an empty classroom. Taking his wand out Draco reached the door. Ginny was at his side.

"What is it Draco?" she whispered almost inaudibly

"I don't know!" he found himself whispering "Lumos!" he said

The light was powerful enough to illuminate the classroom and what they saw shocked them both. He looked at Ginny, but he couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

Harry, sensing that someone was watching, pulled Hermione away and looked at the doorframe. His eyes filled suddenly with horror. He was too shocked to ask Ginny what she was doing there with Malfoy.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione, but then she noticed the light and looked at the direction Harry's eyes were fixing.

She gasped when she saw Ginny and Draco standing there, too shocked to even make a tiny movement.

And then, the most incredible thing happened…Ginny smirked. Draco watched her in amazement. 'What is she doing?' he asked himself

"Hermione, darling, I suggest you go back to your dorm at this very moment if you don't wish that my friend here, Draco Malfoy, takes a few points, a hundred maybe (she considered with a mockery tone) from your house. So now it's up to you. You can leave or you can stay." Ginny said trying to keep her cool even if on the inside she was crying and yelling.

"Ginny, I…"

"I honestly recommend you to leave. How would you explain the sudden loss of all those points? Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two…" In the last second Hermione left the room with tears rolling down her face.

Harry and Draco stood there and watched the scene with sorrow. Draco felt pity for Ginny and anger towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived just stood there, facing Ginny, his head bent down like a good kid waiting for his punishment while a few tears where falling silently from his eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny called him "Let's play a game, shall we?" she continued "You know what the name of the game is? No? I thought so. Let me tell you about this particular game. The name is "Let's cheat on your girlfriend!""

"To play, all you have to do is ask girl out to be your girlfriend but she must have a crush on you since forever and ever. And then, this is my favourite part, you take your best friend, female, of course, and you bring here to an empty classroom and you snog her."

"And you know why this is my favourite part? Because this particular chick is the girl of the dreams of your beloved best friend. I'm going to make up some names. Let's say that his name is Ronald, and the name of your other best friend is Hermione. The name of your girlfriend is Ginevra."

"Now, let's continue with the explanations. So Hermione, as I was saying, is the girl of Ron's dreams. It's so damn funny because Ron would never think that Harry would do that to him. And then you know… Ron loves his sister and if he finds out that someone hurts her, he will kill that person but that's not what the game is about."

"To win, all you have to do is pray for God to help you and that he manages to somehow lead your girlfriend to this particular empty class room so that she can watch you snogging your best friend so that you can break her heart!"

"And then your girlfriend breaks up with you. And that, my friend, is the end of the game. Why aren't you laughing?" Ginny snapped out

"Why aren't you laughing, damn it? You should be laughing right now! The game was so funny! And YOU are the WINNER! Yes, Harry James Evans Potter, YOU ARE THE WINNER! You got what you wanted. Playing with my heart must be hilarious." Ginny said her voice full of sarcasm.

Draco was astounded. Most of the girls just cry their eyes out when they see their boyfriends cheating on them… but Ginny was special. Ginny was definitely a very strong young girl and he was proud of her. 'What? I must be crazy. Maybe I should leave. Yeah, that's a very go idea.' But somehow his feet didn't follow the brain's order.

Ginny spoke again, her voice shaking. She was looking at Harry, with an unreadable expression.

"Leave!" Ginny ordered.

Harry stroke Ginny's face but she slapped his hand away.

"Baby, please listen to what I…"

"No Harry, you had your chance, you wasted it…It's your loss! Now leave!" Ginny's voice was crackling.

"Please Gin…" Harry started but Malfoy's voice cut him out.

"She asked you to leave. Twenty points from Gryffindor for walking in the castle two hours after curfew." Draco said

Harry looked at Ginny once more, pleading her with his gaze to listen to him but Ginny looked away. Harry left, walking slowly as if waiting for her to call him back.

When Harry was lying in his bed he cried for the first time since the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts. 'I lost her'

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Draco felt helpless. He didn't know how to comfort a girl after a break up. They were now on the floor, his back on the wall and her head in his chest. She was sobbing by now. ''don't cry, please Ginny. You deserve a lot better.''

She looked up her eyes filled with sadness.

"You mean it?" she asked

"Of course."

He believed she would stop crying but he was wrong. After crying what seemed hours to him, she felt asleep in his arms. Not knowing what else to do, he headed to the Slytherin Common Room.

On his way, he met Nearly Headless Nick. Nick went to him with a concerned face.

''What happened Mr. Malfoy?'' he asked

''She cried herself to sleep and I'm taking her to the dungeons." Draco replied

''So you saw them?''

''Who are you talking about?'' asked Draco feigning innocence.

''Yeah, you saw them. It's a shame. I thought he would be good to her!''

''Well, I must leave before she wakes up and start yelling at me!" Draco said smirking

''Ok, take care of her Mr. Malfoy!''

''I will. Goodnight Nick!''

''Goodnight.'' Returned the remark, then thought to him self, 'Thank God he is nothing like Lucius.' as he floated away.

On his way to the dungeons he heard the paintings whispering about him and Ginny. A few seconds later, he was in the Slytherin Common Room.

He went slowly upstairs making sure of not waking anyone and he placed Ginny in his bed. Without thinking he bent down and kissed her forehead. 'I wish I could stay here with you Gin, But unfortunately I'm too much of a gentlemen!' he thought.

He went downstairs and installed himself on a couch near to the fireplace. He fell asleep almost immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapters 6

**Chapters 6.These are my confessions**

Harry, lying in his bed, kept trying to figure out a way to make Ginny come back to him but somehow he knew it was impossible. 'Fucking Hermione! Why did she kiss me? If I could have just been faster at pushing her away… Why is she doing this to me? Isn't she supposed to be in love with Ron? I didn't want to do it! She's supposed to be one of my best friends… Why?'

Harry cried himself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' cried Millicent after discovering Ginny in Draco's bed. He was calling him because they were late to breakfast. Draco, after hearing the yell, woke up and as fast as he could he went to his dorm. He found two very confused people. Ginny was trying to figure out how she ended up there. Millicent was trying to think why in hell Draco would have a ''relationship'' with a Weasley.

''I didn't sleep with Weasley, Millicent. I know that's what you're thinking. Ginny, I brought you here after…well…you know'' he said with a little embarrassment in his voice.

''It's OK, Malfoy, thanks!'' said Ginny blushing.

Millicent gave them both an odd look and left the room.

''C'mon Weasley, we have breakfast to attend to. Though is probably better if you go change yourself and get your books.'' Said Draco

They walked downstairs and out of the Slytherin Common Room, oblivious to all the whispering they caused.

In the corridors, they passed a few Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. They arrived to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance at the exact moment Ron, Harry and Hermione walked out.

Ron's face turned quickly from a pale shade to a deep red.

"Would you care to explain me what are you doing with Malfoy?''

"He was…he was helping me in Potions.''

"You know what? I don't believe you. You didn't sleep here and you are the second best student of Potions so…would you care explain me what you were doing with this prat?''

"Watch your tongue, Weasley!'' Draco exclaimed, angry.

Ginny walked between the two of them while silent tears were rolling down her face. After watching her Ron asked her what was wrong. She looked at Harry and Hermione who were obviously failing at hiding their nervousness.

"I've got to go'' said Harry

"Yeah, you do that'' snapped Ginny

Ron looked suspiciously at the ''couple''.

"OK, what happened here?'' asked Ron, getting more and more anxious and confused

"I don't want to talk about it'' said Ginny, still crying

"You're going to!'' demanded Ron

"Let her go!'' ordered Draco

"And who are you to tell me what I should do?''

"Ron, please!'' begged Ginny. She was losing her control and all she wanted was to get out of there.

They looked at each other. Discreetly Harry and Hermione walked out. Draco noticed and pulled Harry back.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE you stupid prat!'' He grabbed Hermione as well.

"What are you doing?'' asked Ron furiously.

"Draco don't!'' begged Ginny "Let them go…please''

Draco reluctantly did as told. Ron looked all this with curiosity. Draco looked at Ginny.

"Do you want me to make an excuse for you in Potions, Weasley?'' he asked with his usual cold tone trying to hide the compassion in his eyes

"Yes, please.''

''You're welcome.'' Draco walked away.

Ginny took Ron's hand and led him to the kitchens. Immediately after saying the password, tickling the pear, and entering the kitchen, Ginny started to sob on Ron's shoulder. He held her, even though he wanted to ask if Malfoy pissed her off again but after what he saw out there he could swear that Malfoy doesn't hate her sister. 'Damn! What is wrong with her? Let me help you baby sis!' Ron thought still holding Ginny. After what seemed hours to him, she stopped crying.

Dobby came immediately after he saw Ginny relax.

"Miss Ginny and Mister Ron would like something from the kitchens?''

''No Dobby thanks.'' Said Ron

"Alright, Mr Weezey Sir. Anything you'd like you can ask Dobby, Sir.'' Said Dobby before leaving

Ron and Ginny sat on a bench. Taking a deep breath and not looking at her brother, Ginny started to tell him everything that happened the second day of school. When she mentioned the Death Eater, Ron was near tears.

"I hope you'll forgive me one day… Then, after the Death Eater attacked me, Blaise brought me to the Hospital Wing and that's where you found me. A few days after I got out of the Hospital, he convinced Dra-Malfoy to help me." Ginny started, then continued. "The 31 of September, on the full moon night, we did a very powerful potion. We put it on the doorframe of the Astronomy Tower; you know it's my favourite place, so that when someone would try to hurt me, the potion would activate and hold the person captive in a bubble of electricity. Yesterday, full moon again, we did the same thing.'' Ginny paused, tears rolling once again. Ron glanced at his sister and grabbed her hand again, sensing that she was going to tell him something bad.

"When we were close to the Gryffindor Common Room we… we heard some noises from an empty classroom. And then we… we found Harry and…'' she started sobbing. 'Control yourself damn woman' she thought ''Hermione…sno…snogging…'' Ron fixed his eyes on the ground, letting the tears fall down. He barely could take the pain. 'I lost two best friends…and the love of my life…Ginny lost Harry, probably the only boy she really loved…and a best friend… How could they do this to us?'

"and I broke up with him and Dra-Malfoy took me to the Slytherin Common Room and let me sleep in his bed. He wasn't there of course. But that's why I… I was with Draco this morning. Ronnikins…I'm sorry… for everything.''

Ron hugged his sister and they both remained like this for hours. They skipped classes and returned to their dorms at nine, after taking a pumpkin juice, the only thing they could manage to eat or drink. Helena found Ginny asleep after she entered the dorm, looking for her.

"Ginny babe, wake up! Dumbledore's calling you.'' Helena called her sweetly. Ginny rubbed her eyes and stood up slowly. Downstairs they met Colin, Neville and Dean who were worried about Ginny.

"Gin-Gin, are you all right?'' asked Colin

"Yeah, I'm OK. Listen guys, I've got to see Dumbledore now. See you later.'' Ginny left the room and went to Dumbledore's office. After saying the password (Lemon's drop) to the gargoyles, she entered the room with Helena following.

"Hello Miss Weasley, Miss McCartney.'' Dumbledore greeted them with his usual joy.

"Are you enjoying your school year?'' he asked

Ginny replied only in her head, "Yah! Nothing's going right. Vo-Voldemort still out there, I'm still having nightmares and Harry cheated on me.'

Leaving Helena to answer, "Yah Professor, everything's OK.''

"Please take a seat.''

The girls sat at the two chairs Dumbledore conjured.

"First, Miss Weasley, don't skip classed again unless you have a problem you would like to discuss.'' Dumbledore inquired.

"Won't do it again. Everything's fine Sir.'' Ginny said

"OK, now listen. I called you to give you this.'' He handed an envelop to Ginny. Ginny gasped when she opened the beautiful invitation that was inside. Pink and purple butterflies were moving all around the invitation.

'_You,__ are invited to the sixteenth birthday party of Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Date: 12 November_

_Place: The invitation will be activate as a portkey at 8:00 o'clock_

_Formal Outfit_

"WHAT?'' Ginny almost yelled

"I thought it was clear!'' said Dumbledore sarcastically with the particular twinkle in his eyes

"Ginevra, my dear, your mother and your father wanted to give you a proper party for your birthday. All you have to do to fill the blank is to think of the name of the person you want to invite. Every time you need another one, all you have to do is mentally ask looking at the invitation. Each invitation will be sent immediately after you fill it with the name. It will arrive to the person in question as well as a warning to keep it a secret.'' Dumbledore explained, then asked "any question?''

"Oh my god!'' Ginny exclaimed still shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The Way You Look Tonight**

Wednesday morning, two days before the party, Ginny was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast when she crossed Draco. He was happy ('a really weird feeling I must add' thought Draco) to see her smiling again. 'She deserves it!' Draco contemplated.

"Good morning Malfoy.'' Ginny greeted him

'She's so lovely when she smiles.' Draco couldn't help thinking 'Hum, I needed to tell her something. Woman, stop smiling or I won't remember it, damn it!' thought Draco

"Hm, Hi Weasel.'' Draco noticed how Ginny's smile faded away and her eyes were practically spreading fire. "I just wanted to ask you why on earth you gave me an invitation?'' he asked her.

"I thought it was obvious but I forgot you are stupid. My mistake!''

She turned around without adding a single world

"Weren't you heading to the Great Hall?'' he asked her his voice full of sarcasm

"Of course "honey" but seeing you just cut my appetite!" said Ginny

'Stupid Mal-Ferret!' Ginny thought 'I though he was going to change after…What in the hell am I thinking? Nothing happened. Soon enough he is going to laugh at me and embarrass me in front of everybody like he always does!' Ginny thought

Draco watched her leave, the half part of his mind in Ginny-land.

"She is beautiful!'' someone exclaimed behind him

"Fuck off Blaise. She's not!"

"She is smart too, and she is so sweet and…''

"Wait, do you have an infatuation towards the Weasley?" Draco asked trying to keep the jealousy away

Blaise scoffed.

"I was talking about her best friend, Helena McCartney"

Relief traversed Draco's face.

"Do YOU have a little huge crush on my best friend?" asked Blaise with a playful smile

"Of course not. We, Malfoy's, don't love anyone."

"Ahh, but I wasn't talking 'bout love "honey"!'' exclaimed Blaise

"Arghhhhhhhh! What is wrong with you people! I DON'T LIKE, LOVE OR HAVE AN INFATUATION ON THE WEASEL-GIRL!''

"I hope so!'' said a voice behind the two friends

They turned around and saw Ron standing there alone, very red faced.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny was sitting in a bench of the Quidditch pitch. She had an absent smile on her face. Suddenly she became aware of Draco's presence.

"What do you want?" she snapped out

"Where are your manners Weasel?"

"Where are yours? I'm a girl you know. You should to treat me right!"

"Were you talking about a girl? I don't see any around here!"

A sudden breeze made Ginny shivered and momentary forget about her anger toward Draco. The boy noticed and tossed Ginny his jacket. She was shocked and touched Draco's face to see if he had fever.

"I know you want to touch me but manage yourself please!"

"Thank you!"

"What were you thinking of?" he asked after sitting next to her in the bench. She thought about her answer for a moment.

"I was thinking about me and my brothers. We used to play Quidditch in our garden. I had the best moments of my life there." She replied

"You are lucky you have a caring family," said Draco before he could control himself

Ginny watched him amazed. There's so much about him she hasn't seen or known. 'And you won't! You don't want to!' Thought Ginny

"What is your worst memory?" asked Draco. He thought she would talk about the Chamber of Secrets.

"Well, if you must know, it was when Ron almost drowned in a river when we were little. I was so afraid when Charlie entered the river to save him!"

'Impressive!'

"What is your worst memory?" asked Ginny

"Don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone about this but my worst memory was the first time that my dad used the Cruciatus curse on me when I was ten." Draco answered, quietly.

Ginny rested her hand in the top of his. Draco decided not to question her move so he sat there, watching the sunset with Ginny very glad to see that she wasn't going to ask any questions. He told her enough already.

"GINNY!" somebody called. Immediately Ginny took her hand back just in time to see Ron coming to her.

"Yes, Ronnikins?" Ginny asked

Ron watched the Gryffindor and the Slytherin for a moment. 'Maybe they are civil to each other!'

"Mum's waiting for you at Dumbledore's office. And guess who's there too?" he asked putting a playful smile knowing how her sister hated to guess anything. Draco knew this too and smirked.

"Ron, what is it?" Ginny demanded angrily

'Oops, she's losing her temper!' thought Ron, taking a few steps back.

"Your big brother is here!"

"Bill?"

"No! The stupid one who likes to be burn by dragons! Chanchito!" Draco almost laughed at the name, and Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Oh My God! I haven't seeing him in about a century!"

She started running to the castle. The others two stood there watching her go.

"Our dad made us see a Mexican movie one day and we took the name of a character for Charlie!" Ron explained to Draco, without making eye-contact. 'You are still a Weasley! Behave yourself!' thought Ron. He turned on his heels and left Draco there contemplating the pitch. 'It's the end of the world!' he thought, repeating the words Madam Pomfry said once.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I don't know what I'm going to get her!" exclaimed Blaise while walking in Hogsmeade with Draco. He got the permission from Dumbledore to go get Ginny's present.

"Relax; it's only 2 in the afternoon. We have 20 other damn stores to check!"

"But we don't have time! We'll have to part. I'll go to the right and you go to the left. If you see anything she'd like you'll buy it for me and then I'll pay you. Well, that of course if it isn't your present."

"Shut it Zabini. I'm NOT going!" replied Draco

"Meet me in about a half an hour in Honeydukes."

"Yeah, whatever. That is if I don't cross a pretty girl on my way!"

"You won't. You'll be too occupied thinking of Ginny to see anyone else!"

"Fuck off!"

Blaise laughed and went to his right. Draco entered a jewellery shop and started looking in the boutique.

"Hello. What can I get you?" asked a smiling a tall and skinny green headed girl with big brown eyes. 'Sorry darling but green doesn't look good on you! Maybe if you change your hair…You're probably my age…' thought Draco

"You should try red!" The girl smiled and her eyes shined. He thought of the way Ginny's green eyes shined when she was happy. 'Damn, can't I get away from her?'

"I'm looking for something special. The best friend of my best friend is celebrating her sixteen birthday.'

"I know exactly what you want!" he young woman exclaimed

'Hardly! I want a cheese cake and a chocolate muffin and a few chocolate frogs and…' Draco thought

"Wait a second!" she said

"Do I have another choice?"

She smiled and went to the back of the store. She came back with a necklace with an emerald heart in the middle. Draco almost gasped.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed thinking about Ginny's eyes.

Draco regained his composure and asked her if she had a nice bracelet with butterflies. He knew how much Ginny loves butterflies. She had and gave it to him. He paid the necklace and the bracelet (250 galleons) and started walking to Honeydukes.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, everyone who was invited wasn't paying attention to the classes. Professors Snape was recollecting more points than usual from Gryffindor.

Eric was trying to get Ginny's attention all morning but he let it go after the fifth warning. Even Neville wasn't paying mind in Herbology.

At 6 o'clock in the afternoon, all the girls invited went to the Prefect Girl's Room, which was enlarged after a spell Dumbledore used, to change and get ready. Ginny was with her Mum, Helena and Hermione in another room. Ginny was the first one in taking the shower. After they were all cleaned they started doing their hair.

"How do you think I should wear it?" asked Ginny to no one in particular

"I suggest you wear a top knot!" said Hermione

"OK, I'll let my hair down!" said Ginny

Molly looked at her daughter with suspicious eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"To go or not to go?" Draco asked himself out loud in his dorm. "I think I'll go just to see the bunch of Weasley getting angry!" Draco decided.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tiara?"

"Ready"

"Dress?"

"Ready!"

"Make-up?"

"Ready!"

Molly looked as her daughter transformed in a beautiful young lady in front of her eyes. She was now wiping her tears away.

"Mom, don't cry!"

"You are beautiful Ginny! I'm so proud of you! I love you darling"

"I know Mom! I love you too"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He decided to do a last inspection.

"White shirt?"

"Ready!"

"Blue Jeans?"

"Ready!"

"Black boots?"

"Ready!"

"Leather jacket?"

"Ready!"

"Beautiful hair?"

"Since I was born!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Oh my! Ginny, you are amazing!" Arthur said watching her baby daughter. 'Well, not a baby anymore!' he thought

"I'm here to give you my blessing! I hope you'll enjoy the party!"

"With you here dad, of course I will!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Drakey, where are you going so sexy?" asked Pansy in the Common Room.

"To kick some ass!"

Crabbe and Goyle stood up to follow him.

"I said to kick some ass you idiots, not to scare people!" snapped Draco.

"Baby, but I want you to stay with me!" replied Pansy in a childish tone

"I've got to go!"

"If you go through that door I won't talk to you anymore!"

"See if I care. Now you gave me a better reason to leave!" Draco said smirking.

The Slytherin's Prince left the Common Room ignoring the death glares Pansy was shooting him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After everyone was in the room, Dumbledore touched his cup a few times to drive the attention. He was sitting along with McGonagall, Eric, Hagrid and Snape in a large table in the back of the room. When everyone was quiet he stood up.

"My beloved students and friends, we are here to celebrate the anniversary of Ginevra Molly Weasley, also known as Ginny. I must say that she is a very intelligent young lady, devoted to her friends and family, caring, funny, and very hot tempered but that's because of the red hair!" he smiled as everyone in the room giggled. "I hope she'll see one day that she is a very strong girl and that we all love her no matter the circumstances. So, would you please join me in my applause to welcome Ginny and to show her how much we care for her?"

Everyone in the room was clapping their hands. In that moment Draco arrived in the room. No one except Blaise and Ron noticed. Ron thought that it wasn't worth beginning a fight and messing up the party. Blaise went to Malfoy and stood there watching the huge doors. Draco took a look of the room and saw that it was beautifully decorated with Butterflies flying everywhere. He supposed Dumbledore put a charm on them so they wouldn't touch anyone. They were green balloons everywhere and a few tables resting against the walls.

He observed everyone around. Neville was standing next to Parvati, Lavender, Colin and Luna. On the other side were Hermione and Harry with a concerned face. 'The guilt is eating them alive… awesome!' Moony, Tonks, and the whole Weasley family were standing next to Dumbledore. Molly was crying silently on Arthur's shoulder. 'I envy her. Everybody loves her. Her family loves her…more than anything. More than a fucking crazy mudblood who needs others to do his dirty jobs!' Draco thought sombrely. He watched a lot of Hufflepuffs in another corner and a few Ravenclaws. Cho wasn't among them. She graduated last year.

"Where is Ginny?" he asked Blaise getting anxious

"She's coming…" The doors opened

"…Right now!" he continued

Helena was the first to enter with a beautiful pink dress, her right arm in Dean's left arm. Then, beautiful as a queen entered Ginny, blushing from all the attention she was getting. She was wearing a beautiful diamond Tiara, with a green long and strapless dress which matched her eyes. Her hair was untied and falling in a cascade of red curls.

"Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, striking, spectacular, lovely, elegant, dazzling…nothing can describe her adequately." said Draco. Blaise just smiled, way too shocked to laugh at his best friend.

Everyone in the room was dazed. Arthur went to his daughter. Dumbledore stood up again, his eyes twinkling more than ever.

"This is the father-daughter dance!"

Music started playing. Everyone watched them dance.

Because you loved me, I overcome

And I'm so proud of what you've become

You've given me such security

No matter what mistakes I make, you're there for me

You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain

You understood my fears and you protected me

Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why

Even if my man broke my heart today

No matter how much pain I'm in, I will be okay

Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced

For this love is unconditional, it won't go away

I know I'm lucky

Know it ain't easy

For men who take care of their responsibilities

Love is overwhelming

Can't help my tears from falling

I love you so much, Daddy

I get so emotional Daddy, every time I think of you

I get so emotional Daddy, every time I think of you

There is no one else like my Daddy

No one to replace my Daddy

Everyone was wiping the tears away when the dance ended. She then danced with Bill. When she was going to dance with Charlie, she whispered in his ear: "I picked this particular song for you." The melody begun.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

"I love you Gin!"

"I love you too, Chanchito!"

They stood there for a moment, lost in each other's gaze.

"Hey! I'm going to get jealous!" Percy said. Everyone laughed. He blushed

"C'mon Percy dear! I'm going to show you how to dance!"

They danced another song, and then the twins' dance came.

"We, your brothers…"

"Want to dance with you…"

"But as we don't want to fight to be first…"

"We are going to dance this song, the three of us!" The twins chorused. Everyone giggled. Draco was amazed and jealous at the same time realizing that the Weasley family was the loveliest family he ever met. He couldn't take his eyes off Ginny, even if he tried to. He was under her charm.

"Fred, George!" warned Molly, getting upset

"Actually mom, is George and Fred!" said one of the flaming red headed twins

"Mum, let us be!" begged Ginny smiling at her brothers.

They tried to dance a tango changing turns in each chorus. The scene was hilarious.

Went the tango ended, the three bowed to all the spectators.

"Hey, don't you want to dance with your Ronnikins?" demanded Ron, blushing as he said his own nick-name.

"Of course I do. This one is dedicated to you. It matches perfectly your attitude towards me!" Ginny said with a playful smile.

"I don't like that smile Ginny-love!" exclaimed Ron, getting nervous. Everyone was watching the scene very amused.

"Come with me!"

The song begun:

She's a rocker she takes after me

And she's a roller runs in the family

She's a rock and roll baby a real gone twister

But I'm telling you mister

Don't you mess around with my little sister

I don't know you but I know your kind

I know I'm right, 'cause I can read your mind

Now I know you think you can't resist her

But I'm telling you mister

Don't you mess around with my little sister

I promised the folks I would not keep her out late

Because she's too young to party

Too young to date

So take your hands off her

Find yourself another or you're

Going to have to answer to this big brother

And now I tell you, I ain't had fun all night

'Cause all you fellas keep trying to treat her right

She may blow your mind like an old transistor

But I'm telling you mister

Don't you mess around with my little sister

Don't you mess around

Don't you mess around with my little sister now

When the song ended everyone burst off laughing.

"You are mean!" said Ron, pretending to cry. Ginny hugged him.

"You know I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Blaise!" she called.

Blaise went to her in the dance floor.

"Everyone, now I'm going to dance to my saviour and my best friend!" announced Ginny.

When the song ended, Arthur went to his daughter. He told her something in the ear. Blaise retired himself when applauses were heard in the room. Ron, very curious to the attitude of her sister (she was looking at the floor and blushing) approached his dad and Ginny.

"What is going on?" he asked

"Dad wants me to dance with my other brother or so he says!"

"No!" whispered Ron, knowing exactly who it was.

"Dad, you can't do that!" added Ron

"I'm sorry Ron, but she has to. I know you can do it Ginny!" replied her dad

Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"Ron, it's OK." Ginny said as she kissed her brother. Slowly, she started walking to Hermione and Harry. They both became more nervous. Everyone was watching. They knew Ginny and Harry broke up. Draco was sure that her dad made her do that. 'Damn duties!' he attributed his anger to the fact that he didn't want Ginny hurt… Even though deep inside, he knew he was jealous.

Ginny took Harry's hand, blushing slightly. The song started. Reluctantly she placed her arms around Harry's neck. Harry shyly placed his arms on Ginny's waist. All her brothers were watching with a murderous look on their faces. They didn't like anyone except them to dance with Ginny but they contained themselves. Lucky for Ginny, Ron hasn't told anything to his siblings.

"Dad, why is she nervous? Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Charlie,

"Yes, I do. It's time she gets over him!" he said calmly watching them dance.

"What do you mean? They broke up?"

"Yes, they did. But don't tell anyone. Your sister will kill me and then she'll kill you."

Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darling',

I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

For my darling',

I love you,

And I always will.

When the song ended, Ginny was crying silently. Harry carefully approached her ear.

"I'm sorry." He returned to his table. Ginny started at the ground. 'I'm trying to forgive you but…I can't…'

"Now, this is the last dance. Ginny will choose someone in the room to dance with."

All the boys started whispering excitedly. Ginny closed her eyes. 'Did he come?'

She looked over to Blaise and saw him standing there with Draco, the both of them watching her. She smiled even though she was still crying, but she smiled no less. The lovely smile Draco loved so much. He felt his knees almost get weak as she looked at him.

"Mal-ferret!" she decided out loud. Everyone in the room gasped but it was only the two of them in that moment. Draco, slowly, got his way to Ginny.

"Don't cry for me!" he said wiping her tears away. Everyone stood there amazed as she smiled a genuine smile

"Stop saying stupid things and let's dance!"

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie

"I'm doing exactly what I want." She answered. Dumbledore smiled.

Charlie retired knowing that her sister always gets what she wants. 'But dancing with a Malfoy? Isn't that a little too much?' he asked himself

Molly shivered as she saw them dance. 'God help us.'

Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

You're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fears apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Lovely, never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

Lovely, don't you ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

Neither Draco nor Ginny noticed when the dance floor began to occupy by all the people who were invited. They didn't even notice when Blaise and Helena started kissing. needless to say, they were lost in each other's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The Weasley Temper**

'I still have his jacket' Ginny thought after waking up. A week has passed since her birthday party.

"I'm going out with Blaise to the lake." Announced Helena in the girls' dorm to Ginny

"Do you want to come?" she asked her best friend

"No, it's OK. Have fun!" replied Ginny

Helena left the room. She broke up with Dean during Ginny's birthday party. Well, he broke up with her when he saw her kissing Zabini. Even though she felt left out, Ginny was really happy for her two best friends. Her free time she was spent with her brother with whom she became even closer since the Harry's incident. Talking about Harry, he cornered Ron in the boys' dorm.

"I need to talk to you!" demanded Harry

"Cool! But I don't want to talk to you!" said Ron

"Don't be so childish!"

The only sound heard after Harry's remark was a loud "crack," when Ron broke Harry's jaw.

"C'mon, I'll get you to the Hospital Wing. There you can talk to me. That is if I don't accidentally you down the stairs so you break a few ribs! Who knows?" said Ron sarcastically. Hardly walking because of the pain, Harry followed Ron to the Hospital Wing.

After Mme. Pomfry fixed Harry's jaw, Ron and Harry stayed there because dinner was over, so they didn't bother in going to the Great Hall.

They installed themselves in a couch. Ron looked away from Harry who was gazing him intently.

"Ron, what happened to us? You told me you trusted me!"

"Well, I DID! That was before you cheated on my little sister you fucking bastard!" exclaimed Ron angrily

"Ronald Weasley, do me a favour and shut the hell up! Listen to me! You haven't heard my part of the story!"

"Do tell, please! I'm eager to know your lame excuse!" replied Ron sarcastically.

Ron began to walk in circles in the Hospital Wing. "Let's leave, I can't stand this place!" Ron explained.

The two "friends" began to walk to the lake. When they arrived they sat next to a tree.

"That night…" began Harry. Ron frowned.

"That night I was with Hermione at the Library. We ended up late. Hermione told me while we were walking that she needed to talk to me in private so we entered an empty classroom. There, and I'm sorry for this Ron, she told me she loved me and I was so stunned. I guess she thought that I felt that way about her too… I honestly don't know how she could end with that conclusion. Then, as I was still silent, she made the first move to re-start the conversation but this time she was applying physical communication."

"My, how philosophical are we Harry!" said Ron, with clenched fists. Harry decided to ignore the commentary and kept talking.

"She kissed me and I was so shocked that I didn't push her away and I'm so sorry for that." The look of helplessness in Harry's eyes told Ron that he was telling the truth.

"And then Malfoy and Ginny walked on us… I don't know what they were walking together and I can't say I don't care cause Malfoy is well, Malfoy! The thing is that Ginny broke up with me and didn't let me explain and I still care for her and she doesn't believe me and…" Harry began to cry silently. He wiped furiously the tears away. 'Why am I so damn emotional?' thought Harry. Ron watched as Harry was reduced to a cry baby. 'He loves her. He really does, but I know Ginny won't take him back.'

"Look Harry, it's OK for us to be best friends again. I'm sorry I haven't listen to you before but…" started Ron

"I understand Ron. I really do. And I also know that all is fucked up between me and Ginny. I'm not saying that I am going to try to win her back. I hurt her too much all ready but maybe when I talk to her… who knows?"

"Harry, you know it's hopeless. I don't think Ginny will take you back. I'm sorry mate!" Ron placed a hand on Harry's left shoulder.

When the two of them came back to the Common Room they found Ginny's head resting in Helena's lap. They were giggling and talking in whispers. Harry watched amazed at Ginny's face lightened up when she smiled.

The girls hadn't notice the boys, when Ron announced, "Oi, Harry!" Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes. The girls looked up. Ginny's visage became tense.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing talking to Harry?" Ginny demanded angrily

'Oops, the soap opera is about to begin!' Helena thought

"I… Ginny… Listen please!" begged Ron knowing her sister would jump into conclusions.

"Everything's fine Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. She forced a smile and everyone in the room knew it was a fake one. The hurt and the feeling of betray were obvious in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm going for a walk!" she suddenly announced after a few moments of awkward silence, she left the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Hell, I'm in so much a trouble!" Ron exclaimed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco was walking in the hallway when he crossed Ginny, on Monday morning. When he looked at her he knew something wasn't right.

"Weasley." He acknowledged her

"Malfoy." She replied dryly

"Did Potty and Weasley become annoying friends again?" he asked mockingly. He knew that if he got on her nerves she would blow all out without him asking her what was wrong.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped out

"Nothing is wrong with me Weasley."

"Argh! Sometimes I don't even know who you are. Maybe I was wrong and you are just like your father!"

'That's it!' Draco thought, annoyed, "You don't know me you stupid bint!"

"And I don't want to!"

"Fine by me! It's not like it would be an honour. You are just a muggle-lover!" Draco said

"I fucking hate you! You and your damn prejudices!"

"Because you don't have any? You judged me before you got to know me. And guess what? You won't because you're right. I'm my father's son after all!" Draco shouted. They were both spreading fire trough their eyes.

A few fifth year Gryffindors passed by. Draco and Ginny heard them whispering.

"What happened to them? They looked like they were in love last week!" exclaimed a petite brunette.

"Go check your vision you stupid girl. Malfoy have taste!" Draco shouted in their direction. Eric went quickly to them.

"Everything's fine Ginny-love?"

"Everything's marvellous Eric. Come on! We're going to be late to your class." Ginny said lacing her arm with Eric's. They walked away from Draco.

'First my fathers send me a letter this morning talking about our "interesting" meeting tonight and then Ginny and Eric walking away…together. Things can't get any worse.' Draco thought walking to Herbology. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. 'Was she wearing my necklace?'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you want father?" Draco asked coldly to Lucius who was sitting in the Astronomy Tower.

"My dear son…" Lucius begun

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Draco inquired

"I'm here to announce your coming initiation. It will take place the day of your birthday in our manor. Our Lord wants you to accomplish a few tasks before you are initiated."

"What does he wants now?"

"First, you'll spy the Weasley girl and you'll find out her favourite spots. You will notify me about it. Then, after Christmas, you will take the Weasley girl into her favourite place and then I'll go meet her. The Lord wants me to kidnap her."

Draco was breathless. They couldn't harm Ginny. 'I can't let anything happen to her! Damn, you are a Malfoy. Your place is to worship an ugly man and do his dirty jobs!' Draco thought

"I'll do it!" Draco exclaimed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny, come on! We're late. Blaise's waiting for us!" Helena shouted from the Common Room

"Coming!" Ginny yelled.

They were going to Hogsmeade. It was the last weekend before Christmas. A few weeks ago, Ginny and Draco finished the potion and the spell was finally activated. She hasn't talked to Ron since the day he came back with Harry but it was eating her alive. 'Fucking pride!' she thought while walking to the carriages. When they got to Hogsmeade, they entered a Quidditch store where Ginny bought Ron's, Fred's and George's presents. Later, after she separated from Helena and Blaise, she found a cooking book for her mum who wanted to cook the muggle way.

She also got a pair of gloves made of dragon's skin for Charlie, a book of ancient legends of Egypt made in papyrus for Bill, a book of muggle philosophy for Percy and a little DVD player for her dad. She got Harry an album with a key to put the images of his family in it and diary for Helena. She got Hermione a book introducing the complicated world of laws. 'Giving that she insists on liberating the elves!' She met the couple (Helena and Blaise) in the Three Broomsticks a couple of hours later. She sat on their table.

"How was the shopping?" asked Blaise

"Well, I haven't found yours and I want to take Helena away for a few moments!" Ginny said smiling.

Helena got up sensing that she was going to help Ginny to get Blaise a gift. She kissed Blaise on the forehead before leaving the spot with Ginny.

"Now, what do you think I should get him?" Ginny asked her best friend

"Well, he would do with a few Zonko's products."

When they ended shopping, Ginny entered jewellery. Helena followed her inside. Immediately a girl with green hair came to assist her.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Just looking. Thanks!" Ginny answered smiling.

She gasped when she saw a silver necklace with a silver dragon in the middle, in a showcase.

"How much does it cost?" Ginny asked out loud. The green headed woman came right away.

"A hundred galleons miss" The young lady replied

"I'll take it!"

Helena's eyes were wide open and her mouth hanged open.

"Close your mouth Helena. You're embarrassing me!" Ginny joked

After paying the lady they looked for Blaise but they found him in the company of Draco and Pansy. Ginny noticed their hand entwined and her stomach did a flip-flop.

'Argh! And I thought of giving him a present. /Why does this have to change it/ I thought…/ what/ NOTHING! Besides I'm not talking to him and he's a Malfoy so forget about the present!'

"Hum, Ginny, if you want we could leave!" said Helena sensing Ginny's discomfort.

"Nah, it's OK!" answered Ginny

They sat in the table. Blaise pulled Helena to him, making her blush

"Damn, you women take a century to shop!"

"Well, if you want I can take your present back to the store!" Ginny suggested

"Oh please don't!" Blaise begged

Helena and Ginny giggled.

Draco watched Ginny giggling, hypnotized.

"Baby?" Pansy called him

"What?" Draco asked

"What did you get me?" she asked

"It's a surprise love!" Draco said as he bent down and kissed her, secretly wishing it was Ginny. The Gryffindor Princess narrowed her eyes and had to look away.

She watched as her brother entered the pub with Harry. His brother looked at her and indicated her to come with him. Ginny shoot him daggers with a look. 'Don't be like that Gin-Gin!' begged Ron silently. Ginny turned around only to find Helena and Blaise kissing too. She got up. She was leaving the table to go to her brother when she heard Pansy talking.

"I understand you're in love with Helena, but I still can't figure out how you're best friend with that cockroach." She said

Ginny turned around. All in the table remained silent sensing the fire in Ginny's look.

"Of course you can't figure it out! You don't have a brain you damn slut. And if I hear another insult addressed at me from your mouth you are going to regret it!" warned Ginny whispering dangerously. Ron walked along with Harry to the table, and Blaise tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Ginny!" Blaise said

"Yeah, you better warn her Blaise. I don't want you near us, did you listen to me, Weasel?" said Pansy

Draco squeezed her hand. Not because he wanted to protect her. He didn't want Ginny to get into trouble. Pansy took her hand back. She stood up

"Leave us alone and go to your Weasel brother and the Potty boy!"

Ginny slapped her.

"His name is Ronald Weasley, and the name of the other folk is Harry Potter you nutcase. And my name is Ginny Weasley. But don't worry. I'm going to show you what that means!" Ginny smirked

Ron tried to hold his sister back but she got away from his grip.

"Tallantegra!" she shouted. She watched as Pansy was struggling to stand up right.

"Finite Incantatem! Petrificus Totallus" she shouted

Everyone in the pub watched as Ginny walked to Pansy's dead-like body and said into her ears. "Have I made myself clear that I don't want to hear another insult directed to me or my friends from you? Good! Finite Incantatem!" Ginny left the pub, Blaise, Helena, Harry and Ron walking behind her.

They were silent all the way back.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don´t own HP, bla bla bla…you know the rest

Crush.Summer.Pink.: It is really really good hope you update soon! AR hehehe tomorrow is talk like a

pirate day so AR

Conmina: HAHAHAHA! OMG! THAT WAS HILLARIOUS! Yeah! Go ta hell Parkison! Keep up the good

work! Loving this story!

K McNeely: Wow you really don't want to get Ginny angry, do you?

louey31 : That was too cool for words. It just rocked. This fic is really good. You

have me hooked now so please udpate soon.

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I WROTE THIS CHAP. AS SOON AS I COULD! I dedicate this chap. To CPS, K McNeely, Conmina, Louey31, Cee, Demoness, Zenni, HP.asoua, Mrs.Green, Alexandria J. Malfoy, slytheringrl17, Faerie, MidEarthHighLanders… LUV U GUYS!

Chapter 9. An interesting holiday

After receiving the bone crushing hug from her mother, Ginny went upstairs to unpack her things in her dorm. She was upset because she found out she was going to share her room with Hermione this Christmas break. 'Her parents could take her with them every once in a while!' she thought fuming. When she finished she went downstairs and walked to the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner.

"Darling, your brothers told me they were going to the garden to play quidditch. You and Harry were invited too."

"Hum, I'm absolutely delighted!" Ginny replied ironically

"Look Ginny, first of all, have you heard Harry's version yet?" her mother asked sweetly

"WHAT? How do you know that I broke up with him? Who told you? …" Ginny asked angrily

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am your mother. I know you, OK? Now, answer my question!" Molly demanded

Ginny looked at the floor, her cheeks in fire.

"No, I haven't." She said embarrassed

"Good, he's waiting for you in your brother's room." Molly replied looking lovingly at her daughter

"Mu-um!" Ginny pleaded

"Don't mu-um me! You are a young lady now. Behave like one!" Molly said caressing Ginny's right cheek. "You can do it! You'll have to face him one day you know!"

"Yeah… I know, but I don't have the strength."

"You do! Now get out of my kitchen!" Molly ordered

Walking slowly, she went upstairs again. She knocked timidly the door of Ron's room.

"Come in!" said Harry

Ginny entered the room, closed the door and walked to Harry, who was sitting in the bed looking at the window. She stared for a long period at his messy black hair, and his very well muscled body. After what seemed an eternity, Harry turned his head around to look at Ginny. He was mesmerized by her natural beauty. Her long curly hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt. Their eyes crossed, and unable to hold on, Ginny turned her attention to the floor, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. Harry didn't know what to do. He was on the edge of crying too. He stood up and took Ginny's hand in his own. He opened his mouth but no sound was heard. He was trying so hard to tell her that he didn't do it, that he loved her, and that he wanted her back but somehow the words remained unspoken.

"Speak now because I won't be capable of doing this again Potter!" Ginny said with a strong voice. Harry was stunned. It was the first time Ginny used his last name to speak to him.

"Ginny…" he begun trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry. That night Hermione told me she… needed to talk to me in private like I said to your brother before…"

Ginny flinched. She was still mad to her brother but she tried to calm down. Harry continued.

"So we went to an empty class room after we left the Library. And then all of a sudden she kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't push her away and I'm sorry for that. I really am. And I need you to believe me!"

"How in earth can you ask me to do that? Tell me Harry James Potter!" Ginny demanded, her temper taking the best of her. "When I watched as Hermione's sudden interest in you grew day by day I tried my best to keep the jealousy away. I swear I did. But that day I was more paranoid than ever. But to know that my suspicions were true nearly killed me. The feeling of betray is something I can't deal with. I'm not perfect damn it! I can't go and be the good girl everybody wants me to be and forgive you just like that! I can't!" Ginny broke up and started to cry. Not being able to control himself, Harry hugged her. She didn't push him back.

"Ginny, I swear in the name of Sirius, that I didn't kiss her back. I wouldn't cause you any pain on purpose Gin! I love you for God's sake!" Harry said separating his body from Ginny's and looking at her eyes with sorrow.

"Harry, even if I forgive you, I won't go back to you. I'm sorry. The best I can do is to be friend with you again. That's all I can promise because… I don't love you any more." Ginny said. She left the room as quickly as she could, tears falling down. When you get used to a feeling, and you realized that it's gone you get all confused and that's exactly what happened to Ginny. 'I knew it already but when I said it, I became even more aware if that's even possible that it was true. No happy ending for me.' Ginny thought while running to the pitch. After seeing her teary face, all her brothers went down and started running to her. She went and hugged Ron with all the strength she had. Percy, who came back from the kitchen, went hurriedly to his siblings after seeing the reunion of Weasleys in the ground. Hermione quietly closed the book she was reading, and entered the house. She was devastated. She missed Ginny so much. That night in Hogwarts she just wasn't capable to control herself anymore. Now she hated being her. She hated being the cause of Harry's, Ginny's and Ron's pain. Not being able to hold on the hurt, she went to Ginny's room, she grabbed her bag and went downstairs one more time. She walked to the fire place and took floo powder. After this, she called the Granger's house…Only Molly noticed her disappearance, given that she was the only one around. She shook her head sadly. 'To be young and confused'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron was still consoling Ginny when they were called for dinner. They didn't go. They didn't feel like it. No one questioned their motives. Charlie was the only one of Ginny's brothers, besides Ron, who knew the true and said to his siblings to not disturb the two teenagers. The tension was high in the kitchen table. Charlie kept looking at Harry, Molly at Charlie, Arthur at Molly, and the rest of the Weasley boys at Arthur. Harry was uncomfortable. He excused himself and went to his bed, his mind replaying the conversation he had with Ginny. 'I don't love you anymore.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny told Ron what happened earlier in his room.

"Ginny, I assure you he is sincere. He didn't do it. I'm not asking you to go back to him. But I need you to trust him. Harry have the destiny of the world in his hand and I know for sure that even under the highest pressure, hurt and pain, if something happens to you he will defend you with all he have, body and soul. Like I would! So believe in me when I say that Harry cares for you. I can't stand watching you suffer Ginny. I can't stand watching him suffering, so please forgive him and try to enable the friendship you two shared once. I know it won't be the same, but please try. He's still part of this family Ginny. And so is Hermione." Ron said, blushing and trying the keep away the pain and regret away. Ginny asked herself when her brother became this mature and sensitive. But she didn't like the commentary he made of Hermione. Not one bit. She was still resentful.

"She made a mistake, and I know for sure she is truly sorry for it." Ron replied like he was reading her thoughts.

"It's just so hard!" Ginny exclaimed

"I know Baby-Gin. Hell do I know!" Ron replied while hugging his sister. "We are going to make it trough this. I promise Gin-Gin!" Ron said kissing his sister's forehead. Times like this, Ginny felt the most fortunate girl in the whole world for having her brother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few days after, on Christmas Eve, Ginny went to Helena's house to visit her. The girls went to Hogsmeade in the afternoon to meet Blaise there. Ginny was wearing a white mini-skirt with a red V-neck shirt. Helena was wearing a cute white dress.

"Oh my God! I hate Blaise! Argh!" Ginny said trought clenched teeths after seeing Draco sitting on Blaise's table in the Three Broomsticks.

"You could definitely use visiting a shrink every one in a while you know!" Helena said laughing. She knew that in the bottom of her heart, Ginny was developing a former crush on Draco.

Ginny smacked Helena in the head.

"Hey!" Helena exclaimed indignantly

"It's just a warning dear!" Ginny said smiling. "Now behave yourself!" she added

"Look who's talking!" Helena said while walking to the table. When they were arriving a very good looking boy crossed their way causing Ginny to lose her balance. The brown headed guy enveloped her in his strong arms to dodge her fall. When she regained her composure Ginny blushed noticing the light brown eyes that were looking at her with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked

"Yeah… Nothing happened!" Ginny answered

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

"It's OK, really!"

"At least let me invite you a drink!"

"Oh it's all right. It's not necessary!"

"I will take it as an insult if you don't accept it!" The guy said pretending to be hurt.

Ginny laughed not noticing the pair of grey eyes that were looking at her. Blaise noticed the look on Draco's face and sensing the danger he waved a hand in front of the Prince of Slytherin's eyes.

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco questioned. 'So he really is angry. Hum!' Blaise thought

"Nothing! Would you like to order something?" Draco ignored Blaise and stood up as he saw Ginny and the stranger going to the bar. He passed Helena who glanced at Blaise. This one hurriedly stood up and went to her. Draco grabbed Ginny's elbow.

"Where do you think you are going with this stranger?"

"I was going to take a drink. Now if you don't mind!" Ginny snapped out

The guy just looked at the Hogwart's students. He watched as they were practically shooting each other with their looks.

"I don't know who you are but I invited her to drink something with me!" He said calmly. Ginny gave him a 'Thank you' smile.

"Well, at least I warned you!" Draco said, turning around

"Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"That I can't do anything to, lets say, watch you if you go off and run with the first one you know!"

"Wait a minute! You helped me Okay? But that is IT! I don't need you babysitting me. Don't you remember the kind words we shared at Hogwarts? Let's say I don't wanna be around you like you don't want to be around me either. So keep your distance!"

"No one said a Malfoy what to do!"

"Oh yeah? You just refugee behind your name. Such a coward!" Ginny shouted. 'Ouch!' Blaise thought. Now they got everybody looking at them

"Watch your tongue you stupid Weasel!"

"No, you watch yours! I don't give a damn who you are but don't insult this young girl in front of me!" said the brown headed guy.

Draco's fist went right to the guy's face. This one punched Draco back. Draco started bleeding from the cut in the mouth.

"Oh my God, Draco!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly without thinking. Everyone around was approaching the scene. She went hurriedly to Draco stopping the fight that was just beginning. She took a look of his face.

"You stupid prat! Always getting yourself into trouble. Won't you ever understand that not everything is about you?" Ginny said. "Madame Rosmerta!" Ginny called. Rosmerta came right away, still shocked by the behavior of the two young men.

"Could you bring me some ice please?" Ginny asked

"But of course!" Mme. Rosmerta conjured a small plastic bag with ice inside. Ginny turned around to make sure the other guy was okay.

"You haven't told me your name!" he said, smiling even though his head hurt.

"Yeah, you are OK!" Ginny said smiling. Draco felt his blood fire up.

"My name is Ginevra, but everyone calls me Ginny." She said

"My name is Benjamin. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry about this whole disaster!"

"It's OK! But well, I gotta go now. If you want to see me again, and I hope you will, I work in Honeydukes! That if your "friend" leaves you alone."

"Well, he doesn't have anything to say. He's not my father!" she said

"Thank God!" she heard Draco exclaimed. Benjamin had the impression that Ginny and Draco shared something special but didn't mention it.

"Let me see what I can do then!" Ginny said smiling ignoring Draco's comment.

When Benjamin left, she turned around and placed the bag full on ice on Draco's bottom lip. Her cheeks became red when she became angry again.

"Always so full of yourself Malfoy!" she whispered. They looked at each other and got lost in each other's eyes, once again, making them forget about the whole incident.

"Ginny, we have to go!" said Helena, breaking the connection. Blaise looked reproachfully at his girlfriend. She looked at him regretfully.

"I guess he can take care of himself!" Ginny said. She kissed Blaise in the cheek and left the pub, leaving Helena and Blaise a little space. Helena got out a few moments later. As the soap-opera's episode ended, everyone sat again at their tables. When they arrive at Helena's house, Ginny got back to her own after saying her goodbyes to the McCartney family.

After dinner, Ginny sat down in the garden contemplating a little box. 'To send or not to send?' She was still debating the subject a couple of hours after, while Harry stood at the door frame watching here. Ron passed Harry giving him a sympathetic smile. He approached his sister who was meters away.

"Baby-sis, what are you doing?" he said waking Ginny from her reverie.

"I don't know if I should send this!"

"What is it?"

"It's a present! The problem is that the person in question doesn't deserve it. We had a discussion in the Three Broomsticks, well, another one to be precise, and I don't feel like he is worthy of it, but I want to give it to him!"

"So now it's a "him" instead of a "person"? Ron asked being his usual protective self.

"Well…" Ginny said blushing

Harry was wondering what that blush meant when Pig arrived and dropped a small package on Ginny's lap. Ginny took it and read:

To open tomorrow morning.

Happy Christmas

D.L.M.

"I think that gives you an answer!" Ron said, even though he didn't like the idea of sharing his sister with any guy. Little he knew that this guy was a Malfoy.

"You are right!" she said. "Pig!" she called her owl. "Take this to Draco Malfoy!" The owl flied away

"TO WHO?" Ron exclaimed shouting.

"Well, he did help me after all!" she said in her defense. "I'm just being grateful!"

"Hum! I don't like the way he looks at you!"

"I know he hates me! I hate him too! Don't be concerned!"

'Hate? Wasn't talking 'bout hate…' Ron thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Ginny kept thinking about the package she received from Draco.

'I hope he is all right!' she thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco was in the library when suddenly he heard a voice he only knew too well except that the voice was in his head this time.

'_I hope he is all right!'_

'What?' he thought 'I'm so out of my rocket!'

'_Draco?' _the voice asked

'You must be kidding me!'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God!' Ginny thought panicking. Then she did the only thing she thought at that moment: she screamed. Ron and Charlie went to her room right away.

"Ok guys! Don't panic, and please, believe me no matter what!"

"What is it Ginny?" asked Ron, feeling extremely nervous

"Draco can read my mind, and I can read his!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: O please continue. I can't wait til the next chapter. I want to know if Ginny

and Draco will get together!

Conmina: WHT? Majorly lol! Thats one great twist! -laughs-

louey31 : Wow, talk about life turning events. This iwas a avery eventful and inspiring update. Another job well done.

K McNeely: well that's a twist! please update soon. I want to see what happens

Crush.Summer.Pink.: OMG OMG Draco can red in her mind OMG! HEHEHEHE anyway Good Chapter thanks for

puting it up so soon after the last well write more soon and BI

IL0VDRAC0 : ek! that rocks:D i love ur story can u try 2 upate quickly please :D:D:D:D

Bfly-Ronaldita: I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers. Again, this chapie is for you. Hope you'll like it! The action's coming soon. I PROMISE! Special thanks to Conmina, Mrs. Ginny W-P, Louey31, McNeely, Cee, Demoness, Zenni, HP.asoua, Mrs.Green, Alexandria J. Malfoy, slytheringrl17, Faerie, Crush. S.P, Ilovdraco (SO DO I), MidEarthHighLanders…THANK YOU SO MUCH!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Listen to your heart

Chapter 10. Getting to know you

Ginny was pacing back and forth in her bed. Ron and Charlie were doing research about this "cataclysm" as Ron likes to call it.

'What am I gonna do? I can't have this stupid prat in my head forever!' Ginny thought

'_You're hurting my feelings Weasley!_'

'Mal-ferret, you don't have any…'

'_Whatever Weasel!_'

'Can't believe my luck! I'm going to spend Christmas with you in my head!'

'_While other girls would kill to be in your place. At least you recognize it!_'

'Sod off!'

'_No one tells a Malfoy what to do!_'

'That's not exactly true!'

'_What are you insinuating?_'

'Oh nothing! If you Malfoys are so proud and don't take any orders then how come you do all the things You-Know-Who commands?' Ginny thought while walking in circles.

'_Stupid bint! Don't you EVER say that again! It's not like we have a choice. I don't have a choice!'_

'Then don't be mad at me for saying the truth! Goodnight Ferret-Boy!'

'_Damn Weasel!_'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Draco woke up at midnight, all confused. He was dreaming but meanwhile he was hearing another voice…Ginny's voice.

'_Let me go…Please, let me go…' _

'Ginny?'

Draco thought, now officially concerned about her.

'_It's been five years all ready, and I'm still afraid…'_

'It's OK Ginny…'

Draco knew she was dreaming about the Chamber, and decided to do his best to calm her.

'Ginny, would you get better if we make a truce?'

'_I'd love to. I'm so tired to argue with you right now. You're a difficult nemesis I must say!'_

Draco laughed at this, trying hard not to wake anyone in the Mansion.

'C'mon baby G, go to sleep.'

'_Ugh another nick if you don't mind. I'm not a baby, ya know!'_

'Haven't notice.'

'_Whatever!'_

'I'm gonna take a shower. I can't even relax and think about something in peace!'

'_That's because you don't have a brain! Not because of me.'_

'Shut up!'

'_No, you shut up!'_

'I'm sick of you!'

'_I'm sick of you too. Tomorrow I'll find a way. But now I'm going to the kitchen to eat something. I'm starving!'_

'That's because you're carrying Potty's baby with you!'

'_That was cruel!'_

'That was me then…'

'_How can you call this a truce Malfoy?'_

'I guess only people civilized like me can behave themselves. I was requesting too much from you, didn't I?'

'_Go to hell! At least let me enjoy my cheese cake! Damn, Harry's coming!'_

'Shouldn't you be happy?'

'_Don't be such an ass Malfoy. Sorry, I forgot that's impossible!'_

'Stupid girl!'

'_Malfoy?' _

'What?'

'_Merry Christmas.'_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ginny, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!' Ron shouted, shaking slightly his little sister.

Ginny groaned, mumbled incoherent things about stupid brothers and kept sleeping.

"It's Christmas Baby-Gin! C'mon, you're always the first one to wake up!" Ron said

Fifteen minutes later he woke her completely.

"Damn Gin, you sleep more than me… and that's saying something."

"Didn't sleep well last night." She said groaning for the thousand times.

"Why? Oh yeah, forgot you got the moron in your head."

"Let's just forget about him and go open Christmas presents!" she said excitedly.

They went quickly to the living room, where everyone was waiting for them. Every member of the Weasley family was there, Harry included, of course.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ginny yelled happily. She hugged everyone, even Harry, even though she was still reluctant about forgiving him.

'It's Christmas time!'

'_Aren't we eager?_'

'Well duh, wanna see my presents!'

'_Guess you don't receive much so that explain it all!_'

'Draco, please, it's Christmas!'

Ron saw Ginny frown.

"Ginny, what is it?" he asked. Everyone's eyes went to her.

"Nothing Ron, just thinking"

Ron got the hint and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Fred and George came behind Ginny and all in her family went silent looking at them. Ginny, noticing the silence, turned around. The twins dropped balloons full of water in Ginny's head, getting her wet…and angry.

"ARGH! I'm so going to kill you!" Ginny said while walking fast to her siblings.

"Catch us if you can!" The twins said in unison

Ginny chased them around in the house and the garden, but she got tired eventually from all the running. 'Stupid twins! Now I'm all soaked up!'

'_Now, that's an interesting image Weasel!_'

'ARGH!'

She entered the house only to find the whole crowd laughing hysterically at her expense.

"Can we PLEASE open up the presents?" she asked, trying to calm their giggles.

"But Baby-Gin, we planned to have more fun with you!" said Bill

"You will certainly not!"

"Next time…" Fred stared

"If you want to have kids I suggest you keep your calm!" Ginny warned. Fred swallowed hard, while his cheeks were turning red, provoking another round of laughter.

"You're so mean!" said George, defending his twin. "It's not only the twit's fault!"

"Such a noble attitude! Mom, you can only count on Bill and Charlie's kids for a while!" Ginny said smirking

"Guys, calm down. I want to see my presents too!" Ron said

"Let's sit around the fireplace." Arthur said

"Bill, where is Fleur?" Ginny asked

"With her family!" Billy said, with a sad voice

Percy and Harry stood up from a little table where they were playing chess.

"Come on family. I want to give you my presents!"

"They aren't fun Perce! I don't like to read!" Ron said smiling

"Don't worry. I didn't get any for you!"

"Hey!" Ron protested.

A few moments later they were sitting by the fireplace thanking each other after receiving their gifts. Only one present remained unpack…Ginny's present. Everybody was expecting to see it, especially Ron, wanting to know what Draco bought her.

'What did you get me?'

'_What did you get me?'_

'I asked first!'

'_Hum, should I care?'_

'Alright then, continue being a prat!'

'_Let's unwrap the presents on the count of three!'_

'Wait!'

'_Now what?'_

'Don't cheat!'

'_You'll have to trust me!'_

'That's the problem!'

'_Whatever! One…two…three!'_

'Dear _Merlin!' _they both thought

Ginny opened the present and was shocked when a beautiful crystal cage was shown, with something moving in the inside. She opened it.

"Awwwwwww! You're so cute!" Ginny said while taking the little white cat with grey eyes 'just like yours' in her arms and caressing it. Everybody wanted to see the cat. Molly was in love with the kitten like the rest of the family.

"Ginny dear, who gave you the cat?" Molly asked

Ron cleared his throat, making clear to Ginny that it wasn't convenient to let them know.

"Hum… The message hadn't a signature in it." She lied, her ears turning red. Molly noticed but decided to respect Ginny's privacy.

"What name are you going to choose?" Billy asked

"Oh I know I know!" George said raising his hand like an eager student

"All right, five years old George, what's your idea?" Charlie asked smiling at his brother

"Let's ask Dumbledore! He always comes up with strange names!"

"That's your wonderful idea?" Fred asked sarcastically. "I'm so ashamed of you!" he said pretending to sound hurt

The family laughed. Deciding to share her happiness with Harry, she went to the couch he was sitting. She offered her hand to him. He reluctantly grabbed it, while standing up. Everyone was looking at them when they exited the house and headed to the garden. The two teenagers sat on the ground.

"Harry"

"Ginny"

"You first Harry."

"No, you first Gin." Harry replied.

"Well, see…" Ginny attempted, trying to figure out what to say

'What a great way to start a conversation. Congratulations Ginny!' she thought

'_Stop flattering yourself. Who are you talking to anyway?'_

'Harry.'

'_I should have known! You won't make up with him, right? He's not worthy_!'

'What if I do? Pansy's not better than him!'

'_For your information I broke up with Pansy yesterday before hearing your stupid voice in my head. Anyway, you are in the middle of the conversation with Saint Potty!'_

'Damn you for distracting me!'

'_Don't hate me for being beautiful!'_

'I don't hate you because of that…'

"Oh my God!" Ginny whispered, blushing wildly.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked concerned trying to analyze the blush.

"It's nothing… Harry, look, I need to know if you're willing to accept me as your friend again. I know things aren't gonna be easy for neither of us but if we try really hard, maybe we could make it through."

Harry glanced at Ginny. Their eyes locked. Slowly, he went closer to her, and hugged her.

"I would love to!" he replied.

"Thanks!" Ginny said

"No, thank you for give me another chance to be close to you!" Harry said

They sat there, enjoying the sun. Ginny spoke as much as she could to avoid the Draco's issue. Out of nowhere, Harry's hand grabbed Ginny's. Ginny became silent feeling Harry tense.

"What is it Harry?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this… but Voldemort's getting closer."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

'What I meant was that I couldn't hate you because you're ugly and arrogant, and a big jerk… I could go on for days!'

'_Stop lying to yourself Weasel. There's nothing wrong in that. I know that I'm beautiful!'_

'Hum, the one who told you that is a big liar!'

'_Hum, so the Weasel girl admits she's a big liar!'_

Ron watched across the table as his sister's blush never disappeared during the whole dinner. He waited 'til dinner was over to talk to her. She followed him into his room.

"I want to know what you feel about Malfoy." Ron said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Nothing but hate, I assure you!"

"Are you really really sure?" He asked

"Yes, I am!" Ginny said trying to believe it herself.

'This is getting worse every minute.'

'_Couln't agree more. My mother asked me why I kept whispering things about weasels.'_

Ginny laughed forgetting about her brother. This one looked at her with a mix of curiosity and anger.

'It's hard to get away from me isn't it?'

'_Do you need an answer?' _

'Merlin! We have to find a solution.'

'_Your intelligence is supreme Weaslette!'_

'Bastard!'

Ginny growled. Ron watched every little detail of the mood's change Ginny was having. 'I must think of something to do. Charlie hadn't found a thing! Oh I know!' Ron thought

"Ginny, I found it! You must go to Dumbledore's office."

"Why haven't I thought about that?" Ginny asked

"You were too busy talking to your lover!"

"Malfoy's NOT my lover!" Ginny replied

"Yeah whatever… now get out of my room and go to change. We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Wait, I have to tell Draco about this!"

"So now it's Draco?"

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny said blushing

'Blondie! See me at Dumbledore's office in about 15 minutes.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they arrived at Dumbledore's office, they saw Draco sitting on a chair near to the wooden desk. The Weasleys sat on two conjured chairs.

'_Hi Weasel! Glad to see me?_' Draco smirked

'Keep on dreaming!' Ginny replied

"Where is Dumbledore?" Ron asked

"I'm right here Mr.Weasley" said a warm voice behind. Ginny smiled at her Headmaster.

"Sir, we came here for an advice or even a solution to our little…" Ginny started

"Huge problem" Ron corrected his sister. Draco smirked and Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, whatever! The thing is we need help!" Ginny concluded.

"I believe you performed a Caveritus spell." Dumbledore said

Draco's and Ginny's eyes were ready to jump off their socket. Draco quickly regained his composure, while Ginny was still astounded.

"You do know everything Sir!" Ron exclaimed. Dumbledore laughed.

"Maybe! Now listen to me. When you made the potion, a strong bond developed between the two of you. After you finished the cycle of full moons, the bond got stronger. When Mr.Malfoy here got into a fight… Yeah, I know that too!" Dumbledore anticipated, his eyes twinkling at the sight of Ginny's and Draco's shocked faces.

"As I was saying, when Draco ended a little hurt Ginny showed a genuine concern about her nemesis. Draco already was concern about her or he wouldn't get into a fight. Am I right?" Dumbledore requested. Ginny blushed, while Draco was moving in different positions in his chair trying to get comfortable under Dumbledore's gaze.

Ron asked himself what happened and when.

"That answers my question. So, like the two of you showed concern about the other, the bond hit with his full power. That's why you've being hearing each other thoughts. Now, I have the power to undo the mental connection. Do you agree?"

Ginny and Draco slowly nodded their heads.

"Go to the center of the room and hold hands."

The Ferret and the Weasel went to the middle of the room, and unwillingly hold hands. Both hearts started jumping upside-down. Ginny's cheeks flushed, and Draco's seemed more alive.

"I'm gonna say the incantation now."

'Draco, by the way, thanks about the cat.'

'_You're welcome. Thanks about the necklace.'_

'Hope you liked it!'

'_I did!'_

'As you gave me the cat I think you should choose the name._'_

'_Call her Pandora.'_

'Oh! Greek mythology! Love it!'

'_Bye Weasel.'_

'Bye Ferret Boy!'

Dumbledore smiled at the two teenagers. Ron felt his anger increase.

The Headmaster faced the young man and woman and started saying

the incantation: μόνο η αγάπη θα παραμείνει ζωντανή

A few seconds later, they felt each other's presence go away from their minds.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Go to the Astronomy Tower at 10 o'clock. Don't bring company."

Ginny read the message again for the hundred time. 'Who could it be?' she thought. She was wearing blue jeans a sexy black shirt. Carefully, she tried to avoid Mrs. Norris or her master.

While walking to the Astronomy Tower, she felt uncomfortable, like someone was watching her. She turned around but didn't see anybody. She arrived to the Tower a few moments later. Just as she entered, a powerful blue and blinding light was spread in the room. She turned around and gasped when she saw a person whom face was hidden by a hood and the body was covered by a black cloak. The person was struggling to get out of the electric bubble. Ginny was panicking and couldn't make a move. Draco, hidden under the invisibility cloak, was sitting on a corner. He didn't know his father was doing the kidnap today, but he followed Ginny just to make sure. He didn't send the message, someone else did. Pansy did it.

"Nice to meet you again. Today's your lucky day Ginevra." Said the person with a cold voice. Ginny recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Lucius…" she whispered still shocked

"Glad to see you remember my voice." Lucius replied while taking the hood down. His long blond hair made her heart jump at the memories of Draco's hair. Anger towards Lucius stared to fill her mind.

"What do you want Lucius?" Ginny demanded

"Watch your manners."

"You don't know another line?" Ginny asked remembering how Draco used to say this to her

Draco smirked at Ginny, just like his father.

"What a bad temper!" Lucius said, ignoring her comment. Ginny smiled.

"I know… It's the red hair fault." Ginny replied.

"Ginevra, I must tell that you caused me enough problems with My Lord."

"Oh, you mean with the old prat? Well, I'm not saying that I'm sorry if that's what you expect."

"I'm here to take you with me, and that's what I'm going to do, eventually." Lucius said looking at her, his eyes full of hate.

"I'm sorry Lucius, you're not my type." Ginny said, with all the courage she could get. Her mind was telling her to scream, but she was too scared.

"My son helped you, didn't he?" Lucius asked out of nowhere. Ginny's eyes looked straight into Lucius one.

"Why, no!"

"Who helped you then?" Lucius asked with obvious anger in his voice. He was going to fail to his master again, and probably going to Azkaban if Ginny denounced him.

"Not telling."

"So he helped you. Someone told me you were friends."

"Yeah, when Hell freeze."

"I know my son. He's weak!"

"He is certainly not!" Ginny defended Draco without thinking. Draco almost smiled, but then his happy face turned into a concerned one. What would his father do now?

"What are you going to do? Call Dumbledore?" Lucius said. Draco silently prayed that she will call the Headmaster.

"I'm gonna let you go…"

"Why?" Lucius asked

"Draco has enough problems just being your son."

Lucius remained silence. Draco's heart was beating faster than ever. He looked at Ginny and when he saw the determination written on her face, he felt scared for her life.

"η αγάπη θα με απελευθερώσει (Love will set me free)" Ginny recited.

Seconds later, the bubble was gone. Lucius approached Ginny, his wand on the right hand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shouted pointing Lucius with her wand.

"Accio wand!" Ginny ordered. When she grabbed Lucius's wand with her left hand, she broke it.

"Now go, or I'll call Dumbledore!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a bitch either… but I will be the one who send you to Azkaban if you keep messing around with me. Leave!" Ginny ordered as she threw the pieces of Lucius's to the ground. Lucius picked the wooden pieces and left the room. 'At least I won't be punished by my Lord.' When Lucius left, tears began to roll down Ginny's face. 'He will become a Death-Eater soon and I don't want him to. I care for him. I'm an idiot, I know, but I care for him.'

At moments like this, Draco wished he still could read Ginny's thoughts. Even though he was angry at her because she risked her life, he felt proud of her, more than what he was willing to admit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Draco's has to do something to prove that he's loyal to the Lord. What will they ask him to do? Promise to update as soon as I can. Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters (Helena, of course, but that's all!)

IL0VDRAC0 : O thats great! how long till the next chapter is up?

Crush.Summer.Pink.: Really gooD update asap BI Sez

Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter: o I am on the edge of my seat waiting and wondering

Devil'sSexyAngel: OMG I love this story! I totally cant wait for your update! Well I guess I can,

but I REALLY dont wanna! I'll give you a cookie if you hurry:)

Devil'sSexyAngel

Pinkbelt: more more more plz pouts and quick

Bfly-Ronaldita: SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS (Ilovdraco, CSP, Mrs.Ginny Weasley-P, Devil'sSexyAngel, Pinkbelt…) LUV YOU GUYS. SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I WISH, THE DAMN H.SCHOOL KEEPS ME BUSY…SORRY

Chapter 11. Walking contradiction

"Draco, son, you're here." Lucius said coldly

"No way? You've got to be kidding me!" Draco said sarcastically

"Crucio!" Lucius said pointing his wand to Draco's chest.

Draco barely could take the pain but didn't show it.

"Finite incantatem!" Lucius ordered.

Father and son were at the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Tonight, a Death eater meeting will be hold. One day before Draco's birthday. Soon enough, they heard footsteps in the secret corridor. At least twenty death eaters entered the room. They formed a circle with Draco in the middle. Voldemort arrived a few moments later, with another death eater. Everyone in the room bowed their heads in the direction of Voldemort. Slowly, this one approached Draco.

"Crucio!" He exclaimed.

'Not again!' Draco thought.

Just when the thought he was going to die, he heard Voldemort saying 'finite incantatem'.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, tomorrow you'll be honored with the privilege of being part of my crew."

'That's not exactly what I call a privilege.' Draco thought looking defiantly at Voldemort's eyes.

"That is why" Voldemort continued, "you'll be asked to accomplish a particular order to prove your loyalty."

"And what would that be my Lord?" Draco asked with all the venom he could manage to introduce in his voice.

"You have to…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Little Bubby!" Ginny greeted Blaise, when this one approached the Gryffindor table at breakfast. After seeing his face she became worried. Helena stood up, and took Blaise's hand. Two tables afar Ron, Harry and Hermione were looking at them.

"Ginny, what day is it?"

"Draco's birthday." She answered looking at her plate. She's being thinking about it all the time. Today's was the day of Draco's initiation.

"And…"

"I'm going to give him his present once I see him."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Look at my table and see if Draco's there."

Ginny did as told, but she already knew the answer. He wasn't there nor Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. 'Probably celebrating his coming initiation' she thought while frowning.

"Ginny, Draco's at the Hospital Wing." Blaise announced while looking at the Slytherin table.

"What!" Ginny nearly shouted while standing up. "What happened to…to him?" she asked, trying to make a whole sentence without broking down in tears, fearing the worst.

"I don't know."

Before he could say the whole answer, Ginny was out of the Great Hall. Ron immediately approached Blaise followed by Harry.

"What did you say to her?" Ron demanded angrily

"It's none of your business!" Blaise said clenching his fists.

"Of course it is!"

"Can't you talk without making a scene?"

"Why should I? My sister was near tears!" Ron responded

"Then why don't you ask her?"

"Silence!" said a voice behind them. McGonagall was looking at them disapprovingly.

"Twenty points from Slytherin's house, twenty points from Gryffindor! Go back to your table Mr. Zabini."

Zabini did as told while fuming and mentally cursing whoever injured Draco so badly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny entered the Hospital Wing, slamming the door behind her. Mme Pomfrey walked to her immediately.

"What is your problem Miss Weasley?"

"I need to see Draco!" Ginny said with all the courage she could manage. She was panicking already. Draco wasn't in the room.

"Where is he?" Ginny demanded.

"Draco can't receive guests at the moment."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" Ginny shouted, freely crying now.

Mme. Pomfrey took pity and led her to another room. Ginny nearly fainted at the sight of Draco. He had cuts, bruises and bandages everywhere. He was soundly asleep. Ginny quickly approached the bed and broke down in tears. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Miss Weasley, you should be heading to your classes."

"No! What if he wakes up without me being here? Not that he would care but…"

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Mme. Pomfrey said sadly

"Why is that?" Ginny asked with a crackling voice.

"Mr. Malfoy is in coma."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Miss Weasley, what is your lame excuse?" Snape asked

"Haven't thought about one!" Ginny said bitterly

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape said

Everyone in the class watched as Ginny, who held her head high with a defiantly look,

answered almost in a whisper: "Take all the points you want!"

"Miss Weasley, you're coming with me. We're going to the Headmaster office to talk about…" Before he could end his sentence Ginny cut him short.

"To talk about how you make our lives miserable with your discrimination against the Gryffindor. If those losers" Ginny said while pointing the Slytherin class "come late for class you forgive them. I'm so damn tired of that! I just came from the Hospital Wing looking after a friend of mine. But that is such a lame excuse that Mr. Almighty Snape won't forgive me because, guess what, I'm just a stupid Gryffindor. Well, yes, we're going to talk to the Headmaster about this!" Ginny said while leaving the way too shocked class behind. Ron, Harry, Blaise and Helena went after her just to find her crying in the corridor. Ginny looked at Blaise.

"He's in coma… he's in coma!" Ginny repeated while hugging her knees.

Blaise hugged her.

"It's going to be ok Red. I promise."

The others three were still trying to figure out what happened. Hermione came later.

"Snape won't do anything about this. But we're waited in the classroom to continue the class." She informed.

Ron looked at Blaise who looked him back and nodded. Helena entered the class, followed by Harry, Hermione and Ron who kept glancing back at his sister.

"He might be a bastard, an arrogant prat, an asshole, and a stubborn ferret but I can't help being worried about him. Blaise, what I'm I going to do?"

"I don't have the answer to that Red. But I'll be here for you, as always."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week later, Ron and Harry were at the Gryffindor's common room trying to figure out who was the person that Ginny was so worried about and went to visit to the Hospital Wing every night.

"Malfoy's missing, but it can't be him. Colin's missing as well. Maybe it's him…" Harry said

"No, his mother is sick. He's at his house. The person Ginny's worried about is at the Hospital Wing."

"Why don't we just follow her?"

"I've been thinking about that… but we could be seeing."

"I have my invisibility cloak, remember?"

Ron looked at Harry with hopeful eyes.

"Let's do it tonight." Harry proposed

"Sounds good to me." Ron said.

"Chess?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny walked out of the common room some time near midnight. Ron and Harry were watching her from the boy's dorm stairs. They followed her as quickly as they could without making any noise.

Ginny crossed Nick on her way.

"Goodnight Miss Weasley!"

"Oh hi, Nick. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. And you?"  
"I've certainly been better." Ginny answered with a sad smile

"It'll be ok. Trust me!"

"I wish I could." Ginny said, a few tears rolling down her face.

Ron took a deep breath. He couldn't take seeing Ginny so depressed.

Ginny entered the Hospital Wing with her brother and ex-boyfriend behind. She entered the secret room. The bandages were off but the bruises still remained. She took a chair and sat next to the bed, taking his hand in hers.

'HIM?' Ron thought at the same time as Harry. 'I can't believe this is happening!'

Ginny was still crying on his shoulder when she felt him squeeze her hand just a little bit.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Wrong. I'm just Draco!" Draco said

Ginny hugged him forgetting about his injuries. He winced.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked while opening his eyes slowly. He was surprised when he saw her teary face.

"I don't intend to do so anytime soon."

"That's a relief!"

She smiled.

"Dear God, Ferret! Don't freak me like that! I was so worried. I thought you…"

Ginny tried to say but she burst out in tears. He brought her head to his shoulder unable to remain cold and indifferent. He never thought she would be ever worried about him.

"You're very fond of wetting my shirt with your tears Weasel!" He said while smirking

"This time is your fault, mind you!" she defended herself.

"I know…and I'm sorry." He said while looking at the ceiling.

'Apocalypses now!' Ron thought. 'A Malfoy saying he's sorry!' Harry contemplated.

Ginny took out a photo from her robes and handed it to Draco.

"Who took this photo?" Draco asked his eyes ready to jump out of their sockets.

"Colin. He thought that a photo of us dancing together cost millions and millions of galleons."

"Couldn't agree more." Draco said smirking. "But what's the occasion?"

"What _was_ the occasion? Your birthday." Ginny said blushing. Then she became sad, thinking of what must have happened on Draco's birthday.

"What happened Draco?" Ginny asked

"Ginny…" he started. He wanted to say to her that he refused the mark. He wanted to so badly.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

"I… nothing happened. Just had an accident at home while paying a visit to my parents." Draco said. He tried to wipe away the tears that were rolling down but she slapped his hands away.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Good night Malfoy."

"So we're back to the last names?"

"Yes. That's the family you come from anyway."

Ginny left hurriedly the room, unable to control her tears. Ron wanted to hurt Malfoy so badly… Just a few inches closer

"So this is it? Stupid me. Ginny, I refused the mark. What's the problem in saying it out loud when she's here?" Draco asked. Ron and Harry were curt short on their 'kill the Ferret with our bare hands' project. The Gryffindors were too astounded to listen the coming steps of Mme. Pomfrey

When she arrived, they woke up from their trance and left the room as quickly and silently as they could.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Why do you like to torture me so much?

A/N: SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Special thanks to the reviewers (SonMina, IL0VDRAC0, louey31, Mrs.Ginny Weasley-Potter, Alexandria J. Malfoy, Cinnamon Spice, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, HarryGinnyfan23, lemonkissesxoxo).

A/N: Loeuy31, just wait and see Thanks for your support guys and for your patience!

Chapter 12: And the truth comes out

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Draco tossed and turned for hours until he finally made his mind up and went to the kitchen. After tickling the little pears he went in. A house elf was immediately at his side.

"What can Do-Dobby do for ye Mister Malfoy?" Dobby asked, literally scared for his life.

"I want a pumpkin juice and a couple of French toasts please!" Dobby's eyes went huge (more that they already are). It was the first time ever that Draco didn't threatened his life.

After eating the food Dobby brought, Draco went to the lake. He honestly didn't care if Filch finds him. He didn't care about anything anymore. After a while of being out there, Draco heard footsteps. A person sat next to him.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"The goddamn truth Draco! You haven't spoken to me since God knows when."

"Don't be such a girl. It's only being a week."

"You know what? Do what you fucking want, OK? Go back to being an insufferable git who only cares about his hair because I am sick and tired of being worried about you. And I am tired of seeing Ginny crying in every fucking corner."

Draco's head snapped when he mentioned Ginny.

"What…"

"Do what you want Draco. If you wish go ahead and keep acting like a fool. I don't know why Ginny even bothered of being at your side every fucking night while you were in that bed."

"She was there?"

"Honestly Draco, you're denser than Ronald Weasley." Blaise said analyzing Draco's facial expressions.

"So, she visited me…" Draco repeated more to himself than to Zabini

"Are you in slow motion?" Blaise asked smirking.  
"No, but I know what I'm going to do."

Draco stood up, and went straight to Hogwarts forgetting Blaise was there.

"Oh I just love myself sometimes. I knew it would work!" Zabini said while leaving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Red… wake up" Blaise said into Ginny's ear. She stirred and almost yawned but Blaise prevented it by putting his hand onto her mouth.

"Hum, where am I?"

"In potions class darling. Thank God Snape believed me when I said you were sick."

"But I'm not!" Ginny said while arranging her head

"I know. It was to save you from Snape."

"Oh!"

"Maybe the thickness is contagious." Blaise said to the air.

"What?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Ok. But let me tell you, you're spending too much time with Helena. Oh wait, sorry, it's the other way around." Both Helena and Blaise laughed at Ginny's antics.

One minute later she was asleep. Draco watched her from his spot, at the end of the room. His eyes never leaving her, he didn't notice Snape until he was in front of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the basic ingredient in the polyjuice potion?"

"What?" Draco asked, oblivious to the fact that all eyes were on him.

"20 points from Slytherin."  
"But Sir…"  
"Next time, pay attention to my class."

"Freaking idiot…" Draco mumbled

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night, in his bed, Harry Potter screamed in pain… His scar was hurting more than ever, which only meant one thing… 'Voldemort is here.'

Harry got up and when hurriedly to Dumbledore office. To his surprise he found Draco hitting the gargoyles.

"Malfoy, the password is Fudge Flies." Harry said exasperated although he found to his annoyance that he couldn't hate Draco anymore.

"Yeah yeah whatever scar face." Draco said, while the entrance was being revealed.

They went silently to Dumbledore's office and neither of them was surprised when they saw that the Headmaster was already waiting for them.

"Please sit down gentlemen."

Draco frowned while thinking if this had being a wise idea. 'Probably not. This one is completely out of his mind.'

Dumbledore smiled at him.

"How about we start with you Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked

'I don't think so! Don't want that scar face hears out my confessions.'

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I suggest that you come back early in the morning."

'But if you can read my mind, then why should I?'

"Do as you wish." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in the eyes.

'I certainly don't want to be much time in Potty's presence so I'll speak, well, think fast. I don't want to become a death-eater. I don't know if I wanna fight for the Light but I swear in the name of Merlin that I don't want to serve that old bastard. Excuse my vocabulary. So, I'm just abandoning my pride and asking you if you could protect me from my Father's wishes.'

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if you still have problems with your companions, you could use the Room of Requirement to sleep in."

Malfoy got the hint and smirked. 'Maybe you're not as crazy as we may think you are.'

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said while smiling.

'Never thought of me thinking this but thank you Headmaster. One more thing: how can I keep my privacy?'

"Nosebleed Nougat"

'Dear Merlin, even they aren't here, everybody keeps hearing about the twins jokes.'

Draco stood up and after nodding shortly at the Headmaster, he left the room but not without hearing first "Voldemort is approaching the castle." from Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Loud bangs were heard all around the castle. Everyone was freaking out and rushing into their respective houses. Ron was searching frantically in the Gryffindor common room for his sister but didn't found her. In that moment he saw Harry coming down from the girls' dorm.

"She's not there either." was his hurried answer. Hermione was trying to keep everybody calm when another bomb exploded in Hogsmeade.

"SILENCE!" all the Gryffindors became quiet when they heard McGonagall screaming.

"Where is Ronald Weasley?" She asked. Ronald advanced trough the people and went to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Come with me. So as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The golden trio followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived they found that the room was enlarged and every single member of the Order of the Phoenix was there. But they were three other people in the room that didn't belong to the Order and they were, of course, Blaise, Helena and Draco.

Arthur Weasley was comforting his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably in his husband chest.

"As we can see, Voldemort is arriving. We need to protect the students with all we have. McGonagall is taking care of requesting a Gryffindor Army composed by the fifth, sixth and seventh year. Snape is doing the same thing with the Slytherin. Tonks is working with the Hufflepuff and Remus with the Ravenclaw. Now everybody get to work except you five." Dumbledore said while looking at Harry, Ron, Helena, Hermione, Blaise and Draco. The room was clear in five seconds.

"Now, I know you have noticed Ginevra's missing." The students flinched but nodded none the less.

"I have a pretty good idea where she is."

"Where?" asked Draco

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know a short ride to get to your Manor?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why are you doing this Malfoy?" Ron said while Draco scowled.

"None of your damn business."

"Tell me or…"

"Or what?" Draco smirked when Ron said nothing

"Would you please stop the bickering?" asked and impatient Hermione

"Do what your mud…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Malfoy." Harry said while pointing his wand to Draco's neck

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Blaise shouted.

Everyone turned to see a very angry Blaise.

"Where the hell is your portkey Draco?"

"In my dorm Zabini. You should know that. I'm going to find it." Draco said while hurriedly walking to the Slytherin Common Room. 'Dear Merlin, let Ginny be alright.'

"Malfoy, I'm going to ask this again: Why are you doing this?" Ron said, while following with the rest of the group.

"Draco, I'm sorry for saying you're denser than Ronald Weasley. Now I know it's impossible." Blaise sighed dramatically

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Weasel, get this into that thick head of yours. I, Draco Mafoy, am going to fight for the Light."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let me go!" Ginny said while kicking the Death Eater in the stomach.

"You stupid bint!" The man was ready to hit Ginny across the face when he was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Don't touch her. The master wants her without a scar but I promise that later, we're going to take revenge." Lucius said while passing his hand in Ginny's cheek.

Needless to say, Ginny felt like dying.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can feel Potter. He's coming and I want you to be prepared." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said with kissing his master's hands.

"I don't want them to take the future mother of my heir away."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They apparated in Draco's room. They were all right. A Death Eater was waiting for them.

"Relashio!" Draco shouted making the Death eater jump in surprised as his wand slipped from his hand.

"Accio wand!" Blaise shouted

"Petrificus Totalus!" was the final spell and was shouted by Helena. The Death Eater was now lying in the ground. Five seconds later Lucius entered the room.

"So you finally decided to turn your back on me son." Lucius said his voice low and dangerous.

"Don't be sad Dad. I assure you that Voldemort loves you as you are: a coward and a man you can't think by himself."

"At the count of 3… 1…2…3 SECTUSEMPRA!" Draco shouted. They tried to formulate a plan before getting into the Manor. Now at least they had a protecting charm around them. But the spell couldn't deviate any of the Unforgivables so they had to be careful.

"You think you can change your fate Draco?" Lucius asked

"I already did! Petrificus Totalus." Just as he expected, his father dodged the spell very easily.

Bellatrix apparated herself behind the teenagers without them even noticing it but Draco saw her in a small mirror placed next to his bed.

"On the count of three once again…1…2…3…"

The teenagers began to say the incantation: "η δύναμη είναι όλη η κατάκτηση αλλά η αγάπη κατακτά όλων."

A blinding light was expelled from the students. Lucius and Bellatrix' bodies hit the walls. They both fell unconscious. The teenagers went down to the dungeons where Voldemort was expecting them with Ginny by his side, her hands and legs chained.

"Took you long enough." Voldemort hissed

"Oh so sorry!" Draco said sarcastically

"CRUCIO!"

"Noooooo!" Ginny shouted. No one knew what happened or how, but a vase hit Voldemort in the head. Everyone ran to Ginny. They heard a loud bang in the entrance. Harry did the only thing he could. He pointed his wand to Voldemort who was trying to stand up and was casting a spell in a low voice.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted. All energy left his body and he collapsed.

Draco brought his hand to his pocket to check if the portkey was still there.

He regrouped his companions and went to Ginny.

"Ron, bring Harry here. We must act quickly."

They all touched the portkey and went back to Hogwarts. They were in Dumbledore's office again. Everyone rushed to them. They send Harry to the Hospital Wing and order the other ones to go back to sleep but none of them could. All of them were still shocked. Thank God the Death Eaters never entered Hogwarts and no one was injured. But at least thirty people died in Hogsmeade. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Draco…" A sweet and shy voice called him. Draco was sure he was dreaming.

"Draco…" the voice repeated

"Go away…"

"As you wish…"

"Ginny?" Now, he was full awake 'and without a shirt on', Ginny realized. She felt her cheeks turning red.

"Like what you see Weasley?"

"Sod off!"

"So you're telling me to sod off in my own room? The nerve! What are you doing here anyway?" He demanded with a cold tone of voice

"I wanted to thank you for helping me and the cause. I guess I was wrong all alone."

Draco was dazed by the beauty of her green eyes and noticed with delight that she had the necklace he gave her on.

"It's OK Weasel. I'm sorry too."

She sat at the edge of his bed.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened the day of your birthday?" Ginny asked

"No."

He saw the anger in her eyes and tried to take it back.

"It's not that I..."

"Forget it…"

She was already leaving when he said in a very low voice six words that made her stop in her tracks.

"Voldemort told me to kill you…"

"He what?"

"He told me to kill you." He repeated, his voice rising.

"And why didn't you?" She asked, confusion all written in her face

"Because I'm not my father."

Without thinking, Ginny went to him and kissed him fully on the lips. Draco was frozen but he wasn't stupid enough to push her away. Giving into the wonderful feeling of having her in his arms, he continued to kiss her with all his might.

Cuando estoy por caer

Yo sé que tu amor me volverá a socorrer

Venceré el temor

Mientras sepa que tú sientes

Dentro lo mismo que yo

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Now, it's very easy. Follow my instructions.

1) Click in the bottom 'submit review'

2) Write down your opinion

3) Then click once again the bottom 'submit review'

COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT.

MAKE ME HAPPY

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀

׀


	13. Chapter 13

**CEE, WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOUJ **

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing about HP. Are you enjoying my torture?

A/N: HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT GUYS!

ANYWAY; THIS CHAPIE IS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS

**SonMina:** You're just one of a kindJ A special one by the wayJ Glad you liked it!

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan**: I'm so glad you liked it. I was rather nervous about itJ Thanks for your support

**phoenixforever14**: I'm going to update as soon as I can! Promise

**Devil'sSexyAngel**: I won't stopJ

**FirePrincessofSlytherin16**: I wanted to explain why Voldemort was so obsessed with Ginny you know and why he wanted to kidnap her. Well la di da! In case THAT would happen, it would be with a spell, that's for sureJ :)

**Midnight37**: You know, I just hooked them up cause I wanted to end drastically the crush Ginny had for Harry. So glad you liked it:)

**K McNeely**: The verse is from the song "Por siempre tu" sung by Christina Aguilera and it says: when I'm about to fall, I know your love will help me out. I will conquer the fear as long as I know that you feel the same as I do

In the chapter it said that Harry was at the Hospital Wing cause all his energy was drained from his body when he killed Voldemort. In the following chapters I'm going to give more information about what happened to the Death Eaters

By the way, I LUUUVVV chocolate so yes, I'll update soon.

**louey31** : I'm so glad you liked it :):)

**Angelique Collins**: You know, I'm a maniac. I just had a document of a new story and I was expecting for the new category that I request to be updated (Laguna Beach) but it didn't so I did it to get ride of the document. SorryJ

**Her Guardian Angel**: I don't need you to say more:P Thanks for reviewing by the way.

**Flipinpenname**: I'm glad you like it:) Thanks for reviewing

**babi-gurl8907: **Thank you so much for reviewing

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_If I could relive those days_

Chapter 13

Suddenly, and against his heart's desire, Draco pushed Ginny away.

"Hear me out Weasel, don't touch me ever again!" he said trying to sound angry

"Sorry… I" Ginny apologized, while blushing

"Leave!" Draco demanded

"But Draco…" Ginny pleaded

"Leave! This was a mistake" Draco was trying hard not to look her.

"A mistake?" Ginny asked getting angrier by the minute

"Yes!"

"Oh but you weren't complaining a minute ago."

"Why are you making such a big deal of it? It's not like I kissed you first."

"Sorry! I was just grateful…"

"So this is how you thank every guy that helped you?" Even thought he tried to hide it, the jealousy in Draco's voice was clear, but Ginny didn't notice.

"No! Argh you're impossible and I fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual Weasel!" Draco said a little hurt.

Ginny left the room almost running and trying hard not to cry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny, are you listening?" Ron asked while stuffing a whole muffing into his mouth much to Hermione's disgust.

"What? Sorry…" Ginny said while waking of her trance

"I was saying that all the Death Eaters were caught and your little friend inherited the Malfoy Manor and his entire father's fortune." Ron said, slowly accepting the fact that maybe Draco has a heart.

"First of all he's not my friend. Secondly, he can take all his damn fortune and buy all the stores of Hogsmeade for all I care!" said Ginny, while leaving the Great Hall. Helena and Colin went after her.

Blaise was watching the scene from afar and automatically his right hand smacked Draco in the head.

"Hey!" Draco complained

"What did you do this time?" Blaise demanded

"Why do you think it has to do with me?"

"If it doesn't then how do you know something's bothering her?"

"Cause it's obvious."

"That you are a perfect idiot, yeah. Couldn't agree more."

"Hey! You were my best friend before this whole Ginny-drama begun!"

"And I still am but I also recognize that you are an arrogant prat."

"If you are so damn concerned, ask the damn Weasel what's bothering her?"

Blaise punched Draco in the face, causing that his perfect nose started to bleed.

"What the…"

"The fact that you don't know how to treat her doesn't give you the damn right to call her that! If you don't change your attitude Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're going to lose her."

Blaise left without hearing Draco mumbling a simple "I already did…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Baby Gin, what happened?" asked Colin while caressing her hair.

"A mistake…"

"What mistake?" asked Helena concerned, while mouthing to the Golden Trio to leave as they started to enter the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Ginny said avoiding Helena's question. Her two best friends nodded and let her go.

"I'm going to find Blaise…" Helena said while Colin nodded at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What happened Blaise?" Helena asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know baby. Draco's being on a foul mood all week and to think he would be happy with his father's in Azkaban and receiving The Kiss."

"Something's definitely going on between them."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny?"

"What Harry?" Ginny snapped. "Sorry." She said while facing again the fire.

Harry breathed in and out several times controlling himself and trying to forget the sudden urge to kiss her senseless.

"It's time to go visit a shrink."

"A what?"

"A counselor."

"And who would that be?"

"Me."

Harry took her hand in his and headed to the Quidditch pitch (A/N: Please forgive me that I didn't include the Quidditch in this fic… But pretend that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup).

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What is she doing with Potty?" Draco growled as he took his broom and entered the Quidditch pitch.

"Jealousy is one factor that means that you are helplessly in love with her." Said a sarcastic voice behind him.

"Blaise, get the hell away from me."

"Don't start to pout; I'm not going to punch you."

"I don't pout!"

"Of course you don't, Blondie!"

"Sod off!"

"Take it easy. Shish, I know that being in love is hard for you but don't take it on me…"

"Get lost…"

"Nops. I wanted to ask you… what are you going to do?"

"With what?"

"I don't know. With a certain red headed girl maybe?

"Nothing… I'll do nothing about her…"

"And that is why my friend, you're currently dying of jealousy."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Maybe we should lock'em in a broom closet or something." Helena suggested, while facing Blaise in the dessert corridor

"Nah, I think they're going to find a way to get out of this problem."

"Are you sure Blaise?"

"Yeah. At least I hope they will because if they don't, we'll have to attend two funerals."

"I hate seeing her like this." Colin said while holding Luna's hand

"I know. I hate it too." Blaise said

"So now what?" Helena asked

"Now we wait and pray."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ron, are we OK?" Hermione asked while blushing

"Of course Mione! You know, I have a little confession to make…."

"So do I."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny-love, what's going on?" Harry said while taking Ginny's hand

"Nothing."

"Yeah right and I'm the Pope."

"The what?"

"Nothing. Listen Gin… You can tell me everything."

"I know. It's just that it feels so weird discussing my love life with my ex-boyfriend."

"Then think of me as your brother."

"Come on. I'm all ears."

"Ok Ok. The thing is that when we got back from the Manor I went to Draco's room to thank him and I messed everything up because I kind of kiss him and he kissed back but then he pushed me away and he said that it was a mistake. And the last thing I said to him is that I hate him…"

"Which you don't."

"Shut up!"

"Ok, I'm listening." Harry said while stroking her hair.

"I just don't know what to do. He said it was a mistake but it felt right you know."

"Then go talk to him and let him know your feelings towards him."

"But how can I do that if he doesn't want me to be near him?" Ginny asked while her eyes were filling with tears.

"Shh, calm down. Listen Gin, we all make mistakes but if you don't take any chances you won't know that could have happened. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy if the two of you end up together, starting by the family, but you two love each other…"

"He doesn't love me…"

"And you should definitely give it a try." Harry finished ignoring her comment.

"Harry, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, and my love isn't selfish."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny, taking Harry's advice entered the Slytherin boys' dorm, using Harry's invisibility cloak. Blaise told her the Slytherin Common Room password a few days ago. Ginny found Draco hitting the wall with all his might.

"Oh, and you say I'm the one who's crazy." Ginny said smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snapped

"Draco, it wasn't a mistake. I know you felt it." Ginny said avoiding his question

"No I didn't. Damn women, get over it!"

"Liar… I know you care about me. You saved my life. You're not your father and you proved it to me."

"Why do I have to prove myself so many times? Why can't you take me for who I am?"

"Draco, I do. I love your sarcastic humor. The way you care for your friends and mother and you pretend you don't. And Merlin help me, I love your smirk. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, for being you."

Ginny couldn't believe what she just said and didn't have the courage to look at Draco.

"But let's make it clear that I'm not begging you to be with me. It's your decision. I'm leaving. You decide if you stop me, but let me tell you something… From the moment I cross that door, I'm not coming back."

"Ginny turned around, walking slowly and hoping against hope that Draco will stop her while tears were streaming down her face. Draco was still shocked and was figuring out what to do.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_(Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye)_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

A/N: I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers for taking their time and letting me know their opinion. I hope you'll like this chapie.

-

"I'm not going to change for you." Draco said. Ginny stopped in her tracks and thank all the Gods that were helping her.

"I don't want you to." She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"I've made my mistakes and I will still make some in the future." He replied

"Don't need you to be perfect." Ginny said and as Draco looked in her eyes the amount of honesty took his breath away.

"But I like you, Ginevra. I really do and more than I can handle."

"I think I can help you with that… Draco, I'm scared." Ginny admitted.

"So am I." Draco confessed, leaving his pride behind. Ginny smiled and cut out the space that was between the two of them.

"Can I kiss you now?" Draco asked with a husky voice.

"I'm going to think about it." Ginny joked trying to dismiss the anxiety she was starting to feel.

"Thinking is bad for your health." Draco replied simply.

Draco claimed her lips with all the passion he was containing for the past few months. He left his hands wander around Ginny's back causing her to moan.

"Draco…" Ginny started but couldn't finish as she gasped when Draco kissed her neck in a sensitive spot.

"They must be worried." Draco growled and Ginny laughed.

"I've being waiting too much for this. Let them worry… you're all mine now!" Draco said while looking at Ginny's eyes.

-

"Where the hell were you the all afternoon and the whole night?" Ron hissed. Ginny was too happy to start a fight with her brother so she ran to him and hugged him and kissed him in the cheek and started tickling him.

"Gin-stop-that!" Ron was so shocked to see his sister happy again, that he didn't insist in the matter. Hermione was studying in a small table near to the window. She smiled at Ginny with a knowing look in her eyes. Ginny looked at her and nodded, forgiving her for all the pain she caused. She walked slowly to Hermione, leaving a well shocked Ron behind, and to the surprise of the Gryffindor that were in the common room, she offered her hand to Hermione. But Hermione didn't take it. Instead she stood, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged Ginny.

-

A week after "that night", Ginny still hadn't seen Draco. He was studying hard for the N.E.W.T's. In the afternoon, Ginny was walking to the owlery (she wanted to write to her mum) when a strong arm reached for her, out of nowhere. The "stalker" and Ginny entered an empty classroom.

"Why didn't you scream like a banshee?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Oh, I knew it was you!" Ginny smiled while shrugging.

"Good."

Draco brought Ginny to his arms and held her for a few moments. He kissed her forehead several times and Ginny knew in that moment, that life couldn't get any better.

"I've missed you." Draco said.

"I've turned you into a crying baby!" Ginny joked.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Draco smirked.

He pinned Ginny to the wall and kissed her roughly. 'Heaven', Ginny thought. Ginny ad a hard time trying to control her moans as Draco kissed her there and there, up and down.

"Draco?" Ginny inquired in a small voice

"I believe that's my name!" Draco smirked placing a small kiss in her neck.

"Where do we stand?" Ginny asked while blushing.

"Well, you have your legs wrapped around my waist and…"

"Don't be like that! I'm serious!" Ginny cut him out short.

Draco stopped immediately, recovering a stable breathing. He smiled as he saw Ginny's flushed face.

"Today, you're my girlfriend. Tomorrow you'll be my wife and the mother of my seven kids!" Draco stated

"Seven?" Ginny shouted. Draco couldn't contain it and kissed her.

"Yeah! Six boys and a girl. That way they'll protect our little daughter!" Draco smiled. He was shocked that he learnt so quickly how to smile at her side. Since he was eight, the first time he was hit by his father, he never smiled. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice.

"But seven?" She asked bewildered.

"I want to have a big family, just like yours!" Draco pouted. He looked so cute and at the same time so serious, that Ginny felt tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Alright then. We'll have seven kids with strawberry hair." Ginny smiled, happier that ever.

-

Blaise, Helena, Colin, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were reunited on the enormous balcony situated in the west side of Hogwarts. It was reserved to the six and seven years, and from there you could see all of the beautiful surrounding of the prestigious school. Everyone was laughing except for Ginny. She was thinking about her new relationship with Draco. Sensing a presence, she turned around and saw the shadow of a person retiring from the doorframe of the balcony. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and left, puzzling everyone. She knew it was him somehow.

"Draco? Are you there?" she asked. She went to the corridor and saw him entering the dungeons.

"Draco?" She called him once again. He turned around and smiled as he saw her. 'I'll never get tired of his smile', she thought.

"Why did you leave the balcony?"

"Let's see. Potty, Weasel King, Loony…" he said.

"I get it! What did you want to do?"

"I needed a space to think."

"About what?"

"About our relationship." Ginny was amazed about his honesty, and the similarity about their thoughts.

"You're toxic Ginny. You'll ruin me!" Draco complained against her lips.

"At least it'll be me!" Ginny smirked and kissed him putting her hands around his neck.

-

"Oh Dracoooo!" Pansy called him after he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

"Not now." Draco growled.

"Oh yes! Now." Pansy inquired.

-

Ginny was practically jumping when she went back to the balcony.

"Dinner time!" She announced. The couples and Harry laughed as they stood up. Helena approached Ginny and whispered in her ears: "How did it go?" Ginny blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said while she almost ran to catch her brother.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Helena murmured, smiling. Blaise put an arm around Helena's waist.

"Are you crazy babe?" Blaise joked

"Just for you, hun!" Helena replied as she kissed him.

-

Ginny wanted to stop looking at the Slyhterin table but she was worried. Since she lost her appetite, she excused herself and went looking for Draco. As she approached the dungeons, she heard a couple of voices coming from the Potion's classroom. The door was slightly open. She recognized Draco and Pansy-the-slut's voices.

"Pansy, I don't want to, and then I won't do it." Draco said bitterly.

"You have to. Don't deny that we're perfect for each other."

"I don't have to. Because we're not."

"We will be one day, since we're getting married after finishing school."

"In your dreams."

"Wrong answer Drakie-pooh. We are betrothed to each other. Don't forget about that."

-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any character of this plot except for Helena-.-

Special thanks to: babi-gurl8907, Lemonkissesxoxo, wisperinglilies, Sonmina, Ginny-and-Draco-fan, Hotkat144, louey31 and Ginny #1 fan

-

A loud "thud" was heard outside the door. Draco pushed Pansy away (who had gotten too cozy with him for his comfort). He left hurriedly the room and had to remain himself from screaming as he saw Ginny lying on the floor looking lifeless. Panicked, he re-entered the room and pointed Pansy with his wand. This one, stupid as she is, took it as a joke and began to laugh.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco shouted. Smirking (he wanted to do this so bad), he exited the room once again. Picking up a light-weighted Ginny and worried as hell, he headed to the Hospital Wing looking back every once in a while to see if someone was following (Filch for that matter). He kicked twice the door loud enough for Mrs. Pomfrey to hear. Her hair was messy and she was wearing her pajamas. She glared at him and pointed Ginny. He entered while explaining how he found the girl lying on the floor.

"After curfew Mr.Malfoy?" Pomfrey eyed him suspiciously.

"Not technically. See…" Draco was forming a lie in his head but stopped as he saw that she wasn't listening to him anymore. She was checking Ginny upside down.

"Let's take care of this girl, shall we?" She searched some potions, wet a tissue with them and put it under Ginny's nose. She was already stirring up without opening the eyes when Dumbledore entered the room. He motioned Draco to follow him.

"Mr.Malfoy, first of all, thank you for bringing Mrs. Weasley here. Would you be kind enough to explain what happened to Mrs. Weasley? The truth." Dumbledore requested with the usual twinkle in his eyes. He smiled as Draco swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry that I was outside my house after curfew. I wasn't doing anything wrong. See, I was talking to Parkinson slu…girl when I

"No, I won't calm myself down. I'll kill him as soon as I see him!" A voice inside the Hospital Wing said. Draco swallowed even harder.

"I have to…" Dumbledore nodded, freely grinning. Draco entered the infirmary preparing himself of what has to come.

Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed. She glared at Draco as he came closer and took her hands in his. She tried to take them away but he wouldn't let her.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow and explain it all. Now rest please."

"When?"

"I'll let you know." Draco kissed her front. He mentally cursed himself for becoming so soft while Ginny had to resist the urge to smile at the sweetness of the kiss. Even thought she was angry, she couldn't help loving him.

-

Draco cursed Merlin to the next century as he heard a knock on the door. He was dreaming of Ginny of course, and he didn't want to wake up. He didn't bother putting a shirt on and opened the door. He closed the door and opened it again. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was here.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Where are your manners?"

"Lost them." He proceed to hug his mother, asking himself what did he do wrong.

"Nothing darling. I'm here to speak with you. It has been a while." Narcissa smiled.

"Indeed. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get changed."

Draco emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, well shaved and looking perfect, as always. He and his mother went to the lake talking about little things.

"So, what is the reason of your visit mother?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Well, Pansy entered the Manor yesterday night, making ear-piercing noises talking about an insensitive prat, that would be you, and about how everything's a mess. I wanted to ask what's going on."

"Look mother, I know father wasn't joking when he said he was arranging a marriage between Pansy and me, but believe me, I'd rather kill myself before marrying that girl." Draco admitted.

"I cancelled the arrangement. Do not worry. I won't let my son marry that immature kid." Narcissa said shocking Draco. He pinched himself. Narcissa smiled as her son shrieked.

"Who is she?" She asked curious. Draco wasn't sure if this was his mother. So different from how she usually acts.

"She? I don't know who you're talking about!" Draco said, trying to avoid the moment of revealing the truth.

"Really? What a shame. I brought her my mother's engagement ring."

-

Draco entered the Potion's classroom whistling. Everybody was shocked but the reaction he loved the most was from Ginny who let her potion tube fall. He did a "reparo" on it and gave it back to her, not before kissing her hand making her blush.

Snape asked him what his problem was. Draco smiled in all his glory and pointed at Pansy.

"I'm free. I won't have to marry her. I'm free people!" he practically yelled. The Slytherin class started to laugh and applaud along with the Gryffindors; who were for the first time, sympathetic to Draco. Pansy began to cry but no one was interested in her well being.

"Now it's the time." He whispered into Ginny's ears. She pushed him away and got out of the classroom. Ron, Harry and Hermione stood up to follow her but Draco stopped them.

"Dear Golden Trio, this is my battle." He bowed at them and ran after Ginny. She was crying, resting her back on the wall. He took her hands away from her face and wiped her tears away.

"How can you expect me to believe in you when you hide something as important as that from me?" She asked between sobs.

"This is how." Draco said. He bent in one knee and took a small box from his pocket.

"This is a promise ring. I wanted to know if someday, you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley. Because of you I want to become a better man…

"He's a man?" a Gryffindor asked. Just then, the couple noticed that the whole class was there, watching them.

"Man, I was inspired!" Draco pouted. "See, I'm not afraid of letting you know my feelings. I lied to you Ginny. I told you I wasn't going to change for you, but I already did, and I don't regret it because I love you. And I always will. So, what do you say?"

Ginny was blushing madly, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She, for once, didn't think about what people would think. She bent her head down and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

"What do you think?"

-


	16. L t y H

A/N: Let me tell you something… This chapter was the hardest one to write. I hope you'll like the epilogue, I had so many ideas but none of them convinced me except for this one. So this is it. This is the end of my first fic, thank you very much for actually reading it. I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers. Special thanks to Cee, Conmina, Mrs. Ginny W-P, Louey31, McNeely, Cee, Demoness, Zenni, HP.asoua, Mrs.Green, Alexandria J. Malfoy, slytheringrl17, Faerie, Crush.Summer.Pink, MidEarthHighLanders, Devil'sSexyAngel, Pinkbelt , Ilovdraco…. I apologize myself for the many mistakes I guess you observed in this fic :( And if you don't like this epilogue, I understand. It's the most difficult part as you know and this one is no exception.

Thanks once again, and remember, Listen to your heart.

This last chapter is actually dedicated to my best friend, Steph (FaerieAisha), who has always been there for me…

LISTEN TO YOUR HEART

"I'm nervous, little Bubby!" Ginny admitted while she paced around the living room of Blaise's apartment.

"Relax, Red. Maybe his manhood will still work after the meeting." Blaise joked. Instead of words as an answer, he was smacked in the back of his head.

"It's tomorrow. Draco's going to talk with my parents AND brothers tomorrow. Maybe he'll chicken up and he won't show up. He'll leave to the Caribbean with a blonde hottie and leave me here to rot in hell… Or Ron will kill him… Maybe Fred and George will intoxicate him or poison him with one of their experiments… Or…"

"Red!" Blaise called. He got no answer. She was still pacing around the room.

"RED!" Blaise yelled. Ginny stopped in her tracks. He went to her and hugged her.

"What am I going to do if they don't accept the fact that we're dating and want to get married?" She said as she broke down in Blaise's arms.

"Everything is gonna be alright." Blaise said trying to comfort his best friend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………L.t.y.H……………………………………………

Draco swallowed hard while ringing the bell of the Weasley's house. Ginny kissed him briefly trying to cheer him up. Arthur Weasley opened the door and didn't even bother to put a fake happy face. (A/N: I know it sounds weird). Draco entered the living room, hand in hand with Ginny, and took a deep breath while the little confidence he had left abandoned his body. He didn't have the chance to calm himself down because Ginny's brothers were already waiting for him in the living room and weren't very receptive either. Ginny left the room very quietly and headed to the kitchen where she knew her mother and her brother's wives were.

"Defend yourself before we kill you!" Charlie said.

"For what? For loving your sister?" Draco asked. He didn't leave them a chance to reply as he continued. "You got this wrong. I didn't come here to make new friends, thank you very much. See, I'm not in love with you, but with your sister, thank Merlin for that. And as long as I have her by my side, I'll be happy." He stopped to breathe a little. "But it's not about me. It's about her. I know for sure that she'll be ecstatic if we got your approval. I came here today to ask Ginny's hand in marriage the proper way. I know you want what's best for Gin. I want it too, believe me. I'll try to make her as happy as I can even if I have to sacrifice my dignity and ask for a truce. I'll do anything for her. But if you don't approve, you're not making me lose anything. In fact, you are the ones who'll end up losing. " Draco said. He turned around and was about to leave when he felt a hand in his shoulder.

"Son, welcome to the family." Arthur Weasley said while smiling the brightest smile he could manage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………L.t.y.H……………………………………………

"Ginny, honey, take the ring out of your finger." Draco said while smiling. Ginny frowned but did as told.

"You're not retracting yourself, right?" She asked, preoccupied.

"No." Everyone in the kitchen went quiet as Draco bent down in one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco asked, while smiling, relieved that he got her family's approval.

"How many times are you going to propose to me?" Ginny asked, faking exasperation.

"What? You want me to go and propose marriage to Pansy instead?" He asked, with such a solemn expression that Ginny got nervous.

"Get that ring back in my finger mister." She demanded. Everyone laughed at this.

"As you wish. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, as he put the ring back where it belonged. He stood up and kissed her sweetly. Several "aw" were heard and several handshakes followed the proposal. Even Ron went to congratulate Draco and Ginny. Yes, this was a happy ending.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………L.t.y.H……………………………………………

As Ginny walked down the aisle, everyone stood there mesmerized and Draco was no exception. Happy tears were already running down Molly's face. She smiled as Hermione took her hand in hers to give her support. If you're asking, yes, Hermione and Ron had gotten married a couple of months before.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in holy marriage. Should there be anyone with a reason as to why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Don't speak a word or I'll kill you." Ginevra said to the crowd making the guests both flinch and smile. Draco just smirked at this.

"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" The Minister said, ignoring the interruption.

Arthur Weasley answered "**I do."** and stepped back after kissing Ginny's right cheek. Draco took Ginny's hand after that.

"Draco and Ginevra, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family or by our friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of the greatest challenges of life - and is the shared goal of a married life. You may now say your vows."

"I'll start." Ginny said while looking Draco directly in the eyes. "It all started from hate, to admiration, to love. Even though you hated my guts, just for Blaise, you helped me out and that made me admire you… The devotion you demonstrate for your friends and family… You charmed me with your sarcastic humor, with your trade-mark smirk, with your unusual way to protect me… Now I think that all the pain, all the tears, were worthy. One way or another I learned a lot by your side… That if you want, you can…To tolerate the differences between our personalities… and the most important lesson I learned is that love conquers all, even a family's feud that lasted for centuries and centuries. I'm not saying it was easy… For many days and months I thought that I was wrong about caring for you, but how is love a wrong thing to feel? I love you very much and I don't regret doing it either, as you're the reason I'm alive today… You're the reason I started singing in the shower, I started to believe that life was great after all, and it's because of you, that I feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive, because our love survived many obstacles that just made us stronger instead of separating our ways. I found true love by your side, and no one can come in between." Ginny said, while little tears went down her face. Draco kissed her hands very sweetly making her smile. He then proceeded to say his vows.

"I never knew what love was until the day I met you. Well, truly met you. Your eyes, your laugh, your outbursts and hits (everybody laughed at that) made me realize that a wonderful world was waiting for me, if I had the right person by my side. I'm not an angel, and I'd disappoint all my Slytherin fellows if I become one, but this is the real me, with defects included, promising you today that I'll be by your side, for the rest of my life cherishing you, not kissing the floor you walk on cause that's disgusting, but comforting you when your down, making you mad cause you look cute when you're angered, and loving you with all I have. I know I'm not good enough for you, and Merlin help me, I agree with the rest of your family in that point, but I'll try with all my heart to make you happy just like you make me happy. You complete me Ginevra… You brought light into my life, new and happy memories so I could say that my life was worthy… And all that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't met you. All I have to give you in exchange is my heart and I hope you won't run away from the alter and tear it to pieces, cause that would be a disaster. Believe me; no one wants to see a Malfoy crying. It doesn't fit us." Everybody laughed and Ginny did too, while two happy tears made their way down her cheeks. Draco bent down and sweetly kissed her.

"You have to wait until that part." The Minister said.

"Cheer up man, rules are made to be broken!" Draco said while shrugging.

The Minister smiled sweetly at the couple and then proceeded. "Draco, do you take Ginevra to be your Wife?"

"I do" Draco answered solemnly.

"Good. That way I won't have to kill you." The Minister joked making the crowd laugh.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and _protect _her, forsaking all others _and _holding only unto her?" He asked when the people calmed down.

"I do" Draco answered once again.

"Ginevra, do you take Draco to be your Husband?" The Minister of Magic asked.

"I do" She answered.

"Do you promise to love, honorcherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding _only _unto him?"

"I do" She answered one more time.

"Very well. Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage. You may proceed."

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy, take thee, Ginevra Molly Weasley, to bemyWife. To have and to hold, in sickness _and in _health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." He gently wiped away a tear that rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Ginny said.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you husband and wife."

"May Merlin bless you and keep you. May Merlin lift up his countenance unto you, and give you peace. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

The crowed cheered and applaused for a very long time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………L.t.y.H……………………………………………

Later, when they were at the reception, the newlyweds had to dance a song, for the entire world to see. Draco smiled and nodded at the chief of the orchestra he hired.

"I'm sure you'll love the song I picked!" Draco whispered in her ears.

"I don't care what song it is as long as it's with you that I'm dancing with…" Ginny admitted. Draco kissed her briefly before the song began.

Some day, when I'm awfully low (Ginny's eyes were ready to jump off their socket but then she recovered from her shock and smiled the sweetest smile she could manage and whispered a little I love you to Draco)

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight

You're lovely, with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight

With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fears apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart

Lovely, never ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

Lovely, don't you ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you

Just the way you look tonight

"I didn't know you remembered the song we danced at my birthday party!" Ginny said, still a little shocked.

"Well, it was the first time I danced with a Weasel. I had to remember that awful day!" Draco said while sighing dramatically.

"Oh shut it Malfoy… Such an ego comes with a simple name… Amazing but true."

"You're a Malfoy too now, so stop attacking that name." Draco said, while smirking.

"I am, aren't I?" Ginny said, a little nostalgic.

"Yes you are, my dear Red. At least something good comes from that name…" Draco said, while kissing Ginny passionately.

"Ewww, stop that!" Ron exclaimed. "My eyes are permanently damaged."

"Just like your brain but that's normal." Draco joked.

"Draco…" Ginny warned her hands in her hips making Ronald smile.

"I'm sorry, dear Minister." Draco said while making a little bow.

"He'll never change?" Ronald asked his sister.

"I hope not. I love him that way." Ginny said while hugging Draco and resting her head in his chest.

"Smile!" A voice said behind them. All the couple saw was a blinding flash. Colin was taking the pictures of the wedding. His girlfriend Luna was smiling at the couple, while sighing as the baby she was carrying began to play quidditch in her stomach. Blaise and Helena could be seen in the background, dancing to the rhythm of the music. The twins, as always, were up to no good. Severus was actually smiling, and what is more scaring is that the smile was directed to McGonagall. Hagrid was joking with Bill and Charlie and asking the latest if he could get a little dragon for him… Nope, he will never change…

The wedding was just like a fairy tale, only that the prince wasn't all that charming, and the princess wasn't so perfect… This was the tale of a true love, an everlasting love… The result of listening to the heart…


End file.
